


Waiting For The World To Change

by DeathOfABacheLarrY



Category: One Direction, minor 5SOS - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Brief Zigi, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Help, Highschool AU, Homophobic Slurs, I think that's it..., Im tired, Insomnia, Internalized and Externalized Homophobia, M/M, Nvm there's mentions of blood, Original Characters - Freeform, Really minor Lashton, Slow Burn, Smut., Uh possible underage drinking idk yet, also, brief descriptions about punching/physical attacks, its three am, larry stylinson - Freeform, should be bearable unless you're REALLY sensitive to this subject., side Ziam, then kindly skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfABacheLarrY/pseuds/DeathOfABacheLarrY
Summary: Louis likes annoying Harry... Harry hates short, twink-y, sassy creatures that don't "obey the rules"... his words, not mine.This fic is going to be a slow broil. We ain't gonna jump right into the lovey dovey stage y'all. The short sentences are intended. I try to update once a week, maybe twice if I'm on a roll... Uhhh so yeah! Love all of you.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Niall Horan/Justin Bieber, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Gigi Hadid, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(LOUIS POV)

_Shitshitshit_ was all that ran through Louis’ mind as he weaved and dodged the tidal wave of students chattering happily. 

He had managed to anger the school’s resident juvenile delinquent, Harry Styles, again. 

He could hear shouts not so far from him as he lunged for the chemistry classroom’s door. A bony hand muffled his shouts as he thrashes about, trying to bite and kick his captor.

“Feisty one you got ‘ere,” they were saying, “Reckon he’ll snitch?”

“He deserves it anyway, Zayn.” 

With that, Louis felt the cold hand let go. Quickly dragging his sleeve across his mouth as if to wipe away any invisible grime. Barely being able to react, another pair of hands catches him and twists his arms behind his back. 

Louis sighed, knowing that since there was no way out, he might as well make the most of it, 

“Now I know yer not vanilla but I didn't realize you were tha’ kinky.”

The grip on his pretzel folded arms tightened, Louis barely able to contain a whimper. A warm breath of air blew directly on his neck, “Don't mess with me, twink.”  
  
Louis bared his teeth into a grin, “Now now Harold, I’m not nearly as masochistic nor as sadistic as you so if you could kindly relea-” 

A fist collided with his jaw releasing a sickening crack into the empty hallway. Louis moaned in pain as he tried to get up, only to get kicked back down, then dragged back up and sucker punched in the gut. 

“Don’t” kick. “Mess” kick. “With” punch “Me”. 

Louis could barely see as all the blood rushed to his head and out his nose, too pained to manage a witty comment, only a small smile. He could hear the distant footsteps of his attackers fade away, along with his vision.

\---

Waking up in the infirmary was the last thing he expected. Soft jazz music echoed along the sterile walls painting them with saxophone and piano. The nurse, a middle aged brunette with a terrible nose job woman named Pam, walked over to his cot.

“I see you've woken up Mr. Tomlinson.” 

_No shit Sherlock,_ was the bitter thought that went through Louis’ mind as he tried to sit up. Only to fail and slump back down with a wince. 

“Not too much damage, should be able to be healed with some ice packs, rest and a lot of Tylenol, you know the drill.”

She chuckled. Louis just stared at the clock hanging on the opposite wall, _what was so funny about a student getting beat up?_ Sensing a tense atmosphere almost immediately, Pam cleared her throat, “You can head out if you want, take the rest of the day off.” 

He nodded blankly, mumbling a quick thanks. _God, I still have a shift today._ He thought as he limped down the hallway, _can I call in sick? No, he would never let me… Worth a try though._

He slid into his car tenderly, fishing out his phone from his pocket. Three rings later, he found himself told that there was no extra for his shift as it was crowded at the diner that afternoon. 

“Ok, yeah, I will, yup-” the call hangs up on him and he throws his phone onto the passenger seat and flips a bird out the window while accelerating over the speed limit, muttering curse words under his breath.  
  
\---

Arriving at the restaurant, he limps out. Not caring about the stares and whispers directed at him, _it's a fucking black eye how have you never seen one of them?_

His angry thoughts were interrupted by a chirpy voice calling out to him, “Why are you so late? I was about to send the FBI to find you!”   
  
Despite all that happened to him today, Louis smiled, “I don't think you have enough money to do that Li.” 

Liam’s smile quickly slid off his face when he saw Louis’ face. Pulling him into an empty storage room, “Styles kid again?”   
  
Louis nodded, a tired grimace on display. He could see Liam’s hands clenching into fists as he looked down at his shoes.

“T’wasn’t a big deal, m’fine.” 

“No you're not! You let him beat you up EVERYDAY.”   
  
Louis looks up with a glint in his eyes,

“What if I want him to do that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big road bump ahead! Oh oops (...hi), forgot to slow down... please don't hate me...
> 
> Liam thinks Louis' mental, Louis hits a huge brick wall called "problems".
> 
> Rip Jay. *sobs*  
> But no one dies... but you never know.. MWUAHAHAHA. Ok, but it gets kinda serious.

**Chapter 2**

(LOUIS POV)

“I don't get it, you LIKE getting beat up by that… Donut?”

Louis sighed, “I don't like it, but when Harry beats me up, I feel abused. Claimed. I love it. Plus, no one messes with him so only one person beats me up anyways.”

Liam stood up, crushing his apron in his hands, “You do realize HOW MESSED UP this is right?” 

Louis just gazed off into the distance. “Are you even thinking about the consequences? He might beat you over your limit one day, WHY would you be attracted to that?”

“I’m not attracted to it.”

“I'm just trying to help you h-”

Louis abruptly stood up, causing Liam to shrink away a bit. Although Liam was the brawnier one of the duo, he also was the shyer, more timid one. 

“Maybe this time I don't need help! Ever thought of that? God, I shouldn't have told you this.”

“I’m just looking out fo-”

“You know wot, I don' need someone to look out' for me so shu' up please. I've had a terrible day and I just need to relax.”

He was heavily breathing by now, fists balled up and eye throbbing.

  
“I don't like ge’ing beaten up, but if it's going to be anyone, Harry is the best choice. Despite what he seems like, he can' hurt a fly.”

Liam gaped at him, “Look mate, I know you have a slight infatuation for him, but now you're just looking through rose tinted glasses on everything. Do you even notice the bruises on your body?” 

At that. That made Louis snap.

“You think I don’t? I just need to make it through high school. One year, Liam. I just have to wait one more year, then I can disappear from this hellhole. I can go live my life. I'm doing this for me mum, she wants me to finish at least high school.”

He knew this was not true, he didn't want to go live his life. He just wanted to disappear from this hellhole called The World. But no one had to know that.   
  
Suddenly, Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran rang through the tense air. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, seeing as it was from the hospital he answers with a drawn out   
  
“ ‘ello?”

“Is this Louis Tomlinson, son of Johanna Deakin?” 

Louis felt uneasy at the fact that they had contacted him about his mother. 

“Yep.” 

“... We are very sorry to inform you that your mother was caught in the middle of a car accident and is in critical condition right now.”

All the color drained out of Louis’ face, ”What do you mean my mother’s in critical condition, wasn't she working her shift?”

“Well, her boss let her off early today seeing as she had been working extra. If you would like to stop b-” 

“What do you mean fooking stop by? She's my goddamn mother of course I'm going to the hospital. Have you go’ no heart for even considering asking tha’?”   
  
“We understand this is quite a shock, but please remain calm sir, she's doing fin-”   
  
“Yeah, DOING FINE. Tha's wot they all say, before the patient RELAPSES into CRI’ICAL CONDITION YOU ASSHOLES. HOW DO I REMAIN FOOKING CALM WHEN MY FOOKING MOTHER IS UNCONSCIOUS IN A HOSPITAL? You know what, fuck you.”  
  
With that, he hangs up and rips off his apron.   
  
“What, just happened?” 

“Well as you can see dear Llama, my fooking MOTHER is curren’ly not CONSCIOUS in a building called a HOSPITAL. My life just keeps getting worse and worse eh?”

Liam stares in shock, “What are you being so casual about? Change quickly, I'll go start the car.”

\---

After some haphazard swerves down the highway, they finally pulled up to the hospital parking lot. Without waiting for the car to fully stop, Louis jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut, sprinting into the entrance.

“Joh. Anna. Deakin.” He says through pants. 

The artificial blonde girl behind the reception desk snapped her gum boredly and tapped away at the computer in front of her. For a few seconds, all that was heard was the clicking of perfectly manicured nails echoing through the sterile atmosphere. 

Louis tapped his foot impatiently, “Can you stop wasting time and hurry up? My mother is currently unconscious and you will be too in approxima’ely two seconds.” 

To emphasize this, he raises a fist and mimics punching something, sound effects and all. Briana’s, as Louis read on her name tag, eyes widened.

“Room 280” 

Louis scoffed, “Tha's wot I thought, you bimbo.” 

He jogged up the stairs, stopping every so often to catch his breath, while simultaneously cursing at the heavens for making him unathletic.

“280, 280, 280, c’mon, 280! Aha found i'!” 

Bursting in, the first thing he hears is a steady beeping of a heart monitor. He turns around, and there lays his dear mum, looking pale and ghastly. 

Hooked onto monitors and wires, she looked like she was clinging onto life itself.

“Mum, it's okay. I’m here.”

What help was that gonna do? Being present does nothing for her, it doesn't even matter, she can't sense me. 

“Don' worry Mum, I’ll be able to carry the family, I’ll make sure you ge' the money you need to recover. I love you.” 

He walked out, not looking back. He knew that if he did, he would never leave. He slumped against the brick wall of the back of the hospital, looking up as to not let the tears fall down. 

He had to be strong for her, his family. God, what was he gonna tell his sisters? 

He and his mum had been through everything, while others passed in and checked out of their lives like guests at a motel. 

His mum had worked hard to provide him and his sisters a stable life, working two shifts and taking on extras when possible. From a young age, he had wanted to help her and take some of the burden that weighed down on her shoulders like a sack of rocks.

His hands shook as he took a drag from his cigarette. Stomping down on the remains of it, he stood up, wiping a tear that had broke free and wedged through the tiny crack in his facade. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much, we get to know a little about Liam...
> 
> In which Liam is a beautiful little princess and Louis needs another job.
> 
> This chapter might include some "gay feminine stereotyping" please don't think I believe these... they're only for the story. Anyone who doesn't like it can skip if they want to.

**Chapter 3**

(LOUIS POV)

Louis kicked a few pebbles off the road with his scuffed up Vans. 

He knew that he would have to call Liam sooner or later seeing as he was still dutifully waiting for Louis to return to the car.

I don't deserve Liam. He knew it wasn't true yet he believed so, seeing as Liam was the one who pieced together the broken, shattered pieces of himself and kept him well oiled. 

_Liam, LiamLiamLiam_. He sighed, remembering when they had first met. It was a sunny afternoon on a playground in the park near his house. 

He was running towards the monkey bars when he had spotted the younger lad. 

There Liam sat, smack dab in the middle of the sandbox wearing a pink dress and Toy Story themed trainers, curly hair a mess as he cried because another kid had stolen his doll.

Louis at the time, had a naive idea of how the world had to remain balanced with justice, blame it on the superhero comic books his grandad had collected.

He recalled rushing over to shove the boy and grabbing the doll, handing it back to the softly sniffling Liam, who had been so shocked, he forgot to cry.

No one had ever stood up for him, let along chat with him. Everyone either stared at him judgmentally or ignored him. 

His parents had told him to fight back, but he too, had believed in justice. Just not with actions like Louis, but words. 

He wanted everyone to be kind and caring, but learned from an early age that the world was a cruel place. 

He always had a weird knack for dolls and tea parties, which made a lot of people shun him. 

Until Louis came along. He made Liam feel like he could be himself around Louis. 

He could wear a frilly tutu and chase Louis around in the backyard playing power rangers, or host a pirate themed dress-up ball party. 

Louis had never believed in toxic masculinity or gender roles. Louis had never judged him. 

However, he still had slowly learned to conceal his femininity, shoving it to the back of his conscience. 

A bit of it still shows, in the way he giggles, how he clutches his books to his chest, or when he looks down shyly after some random person acknowledges him.

His clothes are still pristine and sometimes quite colorful, a blue and purple plaid one day, rose red button-up the next. 

His hair was still always a longer curly mess, which Louis had always jokingly dubbed, “The Afro”. 

But it's just the way he likes to present himself. The way you dress or look should never affect someone's opinion on you as a person, was Liam's motto. 

Louis smiled, not realizing that tears had been sliding down his cheekbones and dripping onto his navy jumper. 

A car horn honking brought Louis back to reality as his head snapped up, seeing Liam’s worried puppy dog eyes peering from the driver's seat. 

Louis sniffled, clambering into the passenger's seat.

“How is she?” Liam inquired in a hushed tone, as if speaking about something he knew he had to be cautious about. 

Louis let out a sob and threw himself at Liam. There he lay, half across the cup holder and half in Liam's lap, enveloped in warm, welcoming arms. 

Liam didn't bother trying to assure Louis, knowing that it had no effect on him whatsoever and that it wasn't going to be alright. He just sat there and embraced as tightly as possible, wishing he could shield Louis from all the terrible things in life.

When Louis finally gathered enough strength to sit back up, he wiped his eyes, “Y-ou ha-ave to help m-e get ano-oth-er jo-ob.” He said in between hiccups.

Liam's eyes softened some more, “Louis, if you need help, I can always assist you.” 

Louis shook his head, “I kno-ow, but, but I have to pro-ove to me mu-um that I can do thi-is.” 

Liam wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking lad. 

“Oh honey, proving that you can do something, especially something like this, doesn't mean you have to do it alone.” 

Louis nodded, his hiccups snuffled by Liam's chest. 

“Now let's go get you back home and we can cuddle, how ‘bout that?” 

Louis nodded again, “Thanks Li, I love you, you know that right?” 

Liam smiled sadly and kissed the top of his head, “Of course love, of course. I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens, although Louis finds something out about his new workplace... Gemma enters scene! 
> 
> Where Gemma's a knowing queen and Louis loves to blackmail.
> 
> Extremely minor detail about "supposed abuse" not actually abuse or anything in that category... just a sentence about bruises. If you don't wanna read it, go ahead and skip!

**Chapter 4**

(LOUIS POV)

Louis stood in front of a cheerful little bakery called “The Family Show Cupcakery”. 

It really was an extremely adorable place, and had a good pay. After a bit of calculating, Louis had figured out that working at both Cowell’s Diner and The Family Show Cupcakery would give him enough to pay for the hospital bills and food for his sisters.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, the bells tinkling cutely. Immediately, he was surrounded by the aroma of freshly baked bread and cakes. 

A high pitched voice called out to him, “Welcome to the FSC! Anything you would like in particular?” 

Louis shook his head, “I’m actually here for a job interview.” 

The girl behind the counter smiled. 

“Oh, you must be Louis Tomlinson!”

Louis must've looked a bit wary as she hurriedly continued, “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Gemma and I’m the co-owner of this amazing place!” 

Louis could literally hear the exclamation marks in her sentences.

“You don't look all that bad, my brother really has terrible critiquing skills.” 

He must've looked bewildered because Gemma cleared her throat and smiled, “Please follow me, we can start the interview.” 

Louis nodded.

“So why do you wanna work here?” 

Louis looked down, “My family is currently in a… Tight financial situation. So I'm trying to find whatever work I can.” 

Gemma smiled sympathetically, “I know how it feels, my family has also had a… Financially difficult situation.”

Louis could tell that she knew he was partially lying yet he felt oddly comforted by the fact that she had also used that tone on the term. 

“Well, I feel like that's enough, you're hired!” 

Louis’ head shot up, “That easily?” 

Gemma smirked, “I can feel it in my gut, you're not a bad person.” 

Louis smiled, “One more question though.” 

Gemma turned around, “Ask away love.” 

“Why is it called the Family Show Cupcakery?” 

Gemma grinned, “It’s because when my little brother was in primary school, his catchphrase would always be ‘It’s a family show… Or is it?’ And since he had wanted to be a baker for as long as he can remember, this was the result. He’s the owner of this place and he completely deserves it, he's worked so hard for this.” 

Louis could see the happy loving glint in her eyes, and smiled gently, “What’s his name?” 

“Harry.” 

The smile slowly dissolved from his face, leaving a ghost of a frown etched into his features. 

“Harry, Harry STYLES?” 

Gemma nodded, “The one and only. You know, he's talked a lot about you, saying how you are a terrible person. But you aren't half bad. I'll make sure to tell him next time I see him. Your shift starts tomorrowwwwwww.” 

Stretching the word out as she walked away, leaving Louis in his thoughts once again. 

\---

“He’s the owner of a bakery Li!” 

They were sitting on Louis’ bed, talking like schoolgirls. 

“And what does that have to do with anything?” 

Louis rolled his eyes. 

“You can be really oblivious sometimes,” Ignoring the offended grunt Liam had made, he went on, “Think abou’ it! This is some fooking awesome blackmail material. Big, bad, leather-jacke’-wearing, doesn'-give-a-fook Harry Styles, owning a cutesy bakery! You really think he would want anyone to know tha’? No one would take ‘im seriously!” 

Liam perked up, intrigued “Wait, if you have blackmail on Harry… Got any dirt on Malik?” 

Louis sympathetically patted his back, “You’re on your own mate.”

Liam slumped back down, “Damnit.” 

Louis looked at his socks. Curse Harry and his cronies for existing. 

Although Harry paid special attention to Louis, Liam wasn't exactly left out of loop. 

Zayn, Harry’s best friend, made Liam’s life not only miserable, but also a living hell as he would catcall him and spook him anywhere. As Zayn was a touchy-feely bloke, Liam was constantly tackled and pinned against walls/lockers. The only thing that kept Louis from thinking they were a couple was the consistent bruises on Liam’s body from Zayn’s tight grip.

“Hey Louis, I’m going to head out. My mum told me to go pick up some groceries.” 

Louis looked up, god, he was getting good at drifting off into his own thoughts.

“Wan’ me to go with ya?” 

Liam gave a wan smile, shaking his head, “I think you should be busy enough finding the perfect way to torture Styles.” 

Louis grinned, “I can li’erally ‘ear your accent.” 

Liam walked out of his room and closed the door with a smile, “I'll take that as a no.” 

“You know me so well Payno.” 

However, as soon as the door latch clicked, his grin dropped. He flopped back down on his bed, a frown prominent on his features. 

If he uses his blackmail material too soon, the school will soon forget and it will be worse for him and Liam. However, it might get Harry off his back for a bit until he has enough money to afford things other than pure necessities. 

_How am I so calm about this? It feels as if I'm an empty shell, no emotion is penetrating my walls. Oh god that sounds overly unnecessary._ He shudders. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I base Harry off of me... But we get a different pov! If you feel that the present or past tense is wonky or just generally any grammar issues or errors please comment it... I'll fix it asap. Imma try to post Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. But writers block sucksss.
> 
> Where Louis breaks down, Liam fails a test due to him worrying about Lou, Harry drives off into the sunset and Niall goes on blind dates.
> 
> Homophobic slurs and insults in general. Details about a physical attack. If you don't wanna read that, please skip. His parents are NOT Anne and *sob* Robin. I repeat, NOT Anne and Robin. In my opinion, they would never treat Harry that way.

**Chapter 5**

(LOUIS POV)

“Phoebe, Daisy! Stop chasing each other and eat your cereal. Lo’ie, your face looks fine stop powdering i’ jeez. Fizzy… You know wot, just ea’ your cereal. I’m done.” 

Louis huffs and jogs up the stairs to quickly change into something other than his pajamas. Today was a regular day, so navy jumper and red chinos it is. 

“Come on girls, you ready?” 

Fizzy and Lottie nodded, understanding the responsibility while the twins wrenched on their shoes and whined about missing their mum. 

No, Louis didn’t tell them their mum was in critical condition, of course not! To them, Jo was on a long vacay in the Caribbean. 

However, both Fizzy and Lottie were told the terrible truth, which they surprisingly handled very well. 

Of course, there were things Louis didn’t know. Such as the night after he told them about their mum, both girls had broken down in Lottie’s room, sobbing quietly and muffling their cries.

He didn’t know that they made a pact to take care of him as much as they can, whether that means helping him with the twins or saving up their own money for groceries. 

He just knows that he has the best sisters in the universe and beyond. 

Backing out the driveway, he sends a quick message to Liam telling him to be ready. A few minutes later, he stops in front of Liam’s house and the said brunette slips into the car.

“Hey Li, you rea’y for hell?” 

Liam shot him a glance, “Shhhhh, your sisters are present Lou!” 

Louis shrugged, looking back at them.

“So?” 

The brown eyed lad just shook his head sighing, “Remember that you have your first shift tomorrow at the FSC.” 

The grin slid off his face, “Damni’ I to’ally forgo’!” 

“Well aren't you glad I'm your friend?”

“Fook off.” 

\---

After they had dropped Louis’ sisters off at their school, they pulled up at the parking lot of their designated destination.

_Hell._

“Nope, school.” 

_Eh same thing. Wait, WOT?_

“You're thinking out loud mate.”

_Oh._

“Yeah.”   
  
He slammed his locker shut, “Well good luck.”

He said, nodding at something behind Louis. Louis whipped around, and there stood everyone's favorite posse. Fuck.

“Want me to stay? I could hold back two of them…”

“Nah Li, don't you have a test today first period? Go ace i’. I'll handle this.”

“You sur-”

“Yes ‘m sure idio’, now off you go. Chop chop.” 

And there goes his one and only friend, sending worried glances at him every few seconds until he reached the corner. 

With one last glance, he slowly turns around and comes face to face with the one. The onlyyyyyy, dipwad CEO of the Let’s Go Around And Give Everyone Heart Attacks. _Doesn't quite have a ring to it_ , decided Louis.

The dipshit then proceeded to shove him in a closet and slammed him into a wall. Louis smirked at the irony of the situation.

“I’d almost think you’re a bi’ ben’ on the he’ero considering the position and… place.” 

For a second, Harry looked confused, raising his head to look at his surroundings. _He kind of looks like a lost kitten, that’s cu- No, bad Tommo!_

However, that thought quickly threw itself out the window when Harry looked back down at him with a frigid glint of anger.

“You think it’s funny huh, well I’m not a fag. Unlike you. You're nothing but a small, weak twink.” 

Louis blinked and grinned, “I indeed think it's funny Harold, it’s a bi’ hypocri’ical to call only me a fag when you're the one pinning me against a wall. In a closet. Come out harrehhhhh, whoOoOoOo.” 

His effort in fueling the growing fire succeeded. 

Harry slammed Louis against the wall again, growling as he refrained himself from punching him again.

“Kitty go’ yer tongue hazzabear?” 

“Don't call me that, you useless piece of shit, no wonder you have no friends. How does your family even put up with you, god, you're so annoying.” 

\---

(LOUIS POV)

Louis swallowed the lump growing in his throat. He already has enough on his plate, why did Harry have to add more?

“I could say the same about you.” 

His voice cracked a little at the end, emotion strung high in the sentence. 

Of course Harry heard it, “What's wrong? The little gay boy can't handle some words? How weak.” 

And with that, he punches him in the stomach and stalks out of the closet, slamming the door. 

For the first time, Louis breaks down completely, scrunching into a tiny ball and hugging his knees. He sobs heart-shatteringly loud, completely enveloped in the darkness. 

\---

(HARRY POV (what a change))

Harry scowled. 

Both earbuds in, bopping his head to Fall Out Boy. 

Completely ignoring the fake “popular” girls hanging off of his shoulders, practically drawing blood by how tight they're clutching his arms with their perfectly manicured fingernails. 

He just wanted this to end. Is that too much?

“You ready Harreh?” 

Harry nods at Zayn, standing up and heaving his bag over his shoulder. Niall bounces towards them happily, swinging a bag of crisps in one of his hands. Zayn leans against him and looks at him fondly, Niall was just too infectious with his sunshine mood. 

They walk out of the school’s parking lot and towards Zayn’s Lexus. The three of them have a particular carpool schedule, Niall’s car for Monday, Zayn’s for Tuesday, Harry for Thursday, Wednesday and Friday are also Zayn because his parents are slightly more loaded and he doesn't give a fuck. 

“-sorry lads, got me self a date with some bloke. What about next Tuesday?” 

That caught Harry’s attention. 

“What?”

“Oh totally Ni, don't worry.” 

“Wait what happened?” 

Zayn grinned at the rear view mirror, obviously enjoying Niall’s flustered look. 

“Nialler over here has a date with some guy, what’s his name? Jake? Jack? Ja-”

“It’s Justin alright? Now will ya shut yer trap and keep driving?” 

Zayn laughed. More like cackled, Harry thought, his brows furrowing together as he rewinded back to what they had just talked about. 

Yeah, yeah, Niall had a date. But that means their hangout day was cancelled… 

“Zayn, you doing anything?” 

Zayn shot him a sympathetic look, “Sorry Haz, m’ goin’ out of town for tonight. You wanna come?” Harry shook his head, he didn't want to intrude on a family trip even if he was considered part of the family. 

“M’ good thanks.” 

The honey eyed lad raised an eyebrow, “You sure, I know you don’t want to go h-” 

“I’m sure dude, have fun.” 

Harry tried to smile, he really did, but Zayn saw right through his facade.

“Alright then Haz, if you change your mind, just gimme a call.” 

“Yep sure.” 

“Sorry to rain on your parade lads, but it's yer stop Harreh.” 

Harry smirked, slamming the car door shut.

“Use protection you horny bastard.” 

Niall rolled down the window as the car zoomed off, “YE CUNT!” 

Harry shook his head smiling, his best friends were great. 

He quickly sobered up and frowned upon seeing his house. Wincing, he braces himself and opens the door. He could hear shouting and insults thrown around like darts at a pub, piercing his ears. They immediately ceased at the sound of the door latch closing. 

“Finally decided to show up huh, brat.”

“Why are you so late? Didn't I tell you to stop hanging out with those fags and go find some better friends?” 

“Fucking slimeballs.”

He tried to ignore them and ran up the stairs, eager for the sanctuary called his room. 

“Where do you think you're going, boy? Come back here, I SAID COME BACK HERE!” 

“LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER, YOU DISGRACEFUL SCUM.” 

He stops, about to turn the doorknob to his room. Then stomped back downstairs. 

“Yes?” 

Play it cool, play it cool, the more angry the better.

Harry had long since become immune to these insults, no longer hurt like the shy, scared little kid in primary school. It's now a game to see how far he can push their buttons, like playing catch with a bomb.

“We are very disappointed with you.” 

Harry smirked, his face morphed into a mask of calmness. 

“Oh so now you wanna be polite eh? Your father and I are very disappointed with you. Where was that the whole time you were screaming YOUR HEAD OFF?”

“DO NOT SHOUT AT YOUR MOTHER.” 

“I THOUGHT EQUALITY WAS A THING HUH, YOU SHOUT AT ME, I SHOUT AT YOU.”

“APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATELY!” 

Harry whipped around, his teeth baring into a hateful grin, facing his mother. “Sure, I’d love to! I’m sorry that you're some big BABY who can’t handle some yelling without SHITTING THEIR PANTS!”

“I’m telling you Grace, it's the scumbag friends. No wonder he's such a menace to society. I thought we taught you better, boy. Be a man an-” 

Harry laughed, the forced sound echoing through the hallways, “How can I be a man when you just called me a boy? Be more logical next time, loser.” 

“I’M SAYING, AT LEAST FIND SOME FRIENDS WHO AREN’T IN A MESSED UP FAMILY.”

“WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN A MESSED UP FAMILY?” 

“I MEAN PEOPLE WHO HAVE A GOOD BACKGROUND AND FAMILY WHO KN-” 

Blood was rushing through his ears, the game long forgotten.

“And you think our so-called ‘family’ isn't messed up? You two fucking argue everyday about everything. Both of you are heavily racist, homophobic and unexcepting. You see nothing except your narrow path and claim you understand everything. You judge our neighbors, strangers and even your ‘friends’ on what they WEAR, what religion they believe in, their fucking CARS. FIX YOURSELF BEFORE YOU FUCKING OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTHS. Who gives a DAMN on whether someone has gay, straight, non-binary parents. Who gives a DAMN if someone’s white, black, or Asian? Who CARES if you have one parent, two parents, hell, FIVE PARENTS. Why is that considered ‘messed up’? It's 2020. Get the FUCK out.”

He was breathing heavily, having stunned both his parents with his rant. 

He was so done with them judging every little thing. So what if Zayn has two mums? Who cares if Damien goes to his mother’s house on weekdays and his father’s on weekends? He was done with this.

Walking over to the kitchen drawer, he pulls out his wallet and keys.

“What the hell are you doi-” 

“Go to hell.” 

Slamming the door shut, he sprints to his car. He swings his backpack over to the passenger seat and reverses out of the driveway. 

As he sped down the street, his brain started panicking. Where do you go Harry? Good lord now you've gone and gotten yourself basically, disowned. 

“FUCK!” He slammed his head on the steering wheel, the sudden blare startling passerby. A dog barked in the distance.

Where would be a good place to go? Not the bakery, as his sister would worry over him too much when all he wanted to do was sit in silence. 

He drives aimlessly for a while, until he stops at a diner called “Cowell’s Diner”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... stuff happens, a new (disliked) character appears. Plus something story-turning happens... I don't know if I'm able to post all three days, Sat, Tues and Thurs... I usually write this in the wee hours of the morning. I don't wanna die of lack of sleep, so I will be updating every Sat and Thurs! I am so sorry for all these weird schedule changes aghhhh.
> 
> In which Harry has a terrible habit, Louis doesn't wanna smile anymore, and Sophia is still waiting with those chips. (Can you pick up why I said that after you've read the chapter?) 
> 
> Contains descriptions of blood and minor abuse. I don't think it's that bad seeing as I'm a TERRIBLE writer... But if you don't like, please skip!

**Chapter 6**

(Still HARRY POV)

He started violently scratching the pale, soft side of his arm. The crooks of his elbows dotted with scabs, scars and scratch marks.

Everyone had a nervous tic, his was scratching his body when he was nervous, angry or scared.

He envisioned his arm as a canvas and his nails, paintbrushes, scattering the pale skin with slashes of white and dots of red. 

Tears never fell from his eyes, they were packed into a small box in a dark corner in his heart. 

He remembered his parents berating him as a child and then, as he watched through blurry tears, screaming at each other about whose fault it was that he turned out like this. He remembered flinching every time one of them raised their voice, thinking it was going to be a shout about something he did wrong, even when he was innocent. 

He remembered being frightened when he did step out of line, his little head trying to calculate how long it would take them to find out and what the punishment would be. He had a scale imprinted in his head, breaking something would be a shout-down, a bad grade would be a few days of being ignored, talking back or angering them ranged from a cup of cold water being thrown at him or being choked into the couch.   
  
He winced, looking down at his arm. Without realizing it, he had clawed so hard that the tender flesh underneath some scabs had reopened and peeked through.

His nails had blood under them. He sighed, nothing he can't take care of.

Getting out of his car and walking towards the big diner, he locked his car, reassured by the beeping sound.

\---

(LOUIS POV)

He sighed, tying his apron around his waist. 

After his breakdown, he had gotten up, gathered all his things and headed straight out of the school. He didn't give a donkey’s crap about his classes. He texted Stan to pick up his sisters because he felt like he would crash immediately and he didn't want his sisters to have to suffer.

He then spent the next hour sitting in his car in complete silence. The longer he sat there, the more angry he felt. The flames licked and tickled their way through his stomach, up his throat and into his brain, filling it with harsh and dark thoughts that he would love to actually carry out. Why couldn’t Harry leave him alone? 

He looked up to see Sophia, a sweet girl with long brown hair, walk towards him. 

“Your turn as a cashier hun.”   
  
He smiled. About as wide as when he had to go to a doctor’s appointment. Nevermind, more like grimaced.

“Are you alright hun? You seem a bit off.” 

He looked down at his beaten up adidas shoes, “M’ fine Soph, just really exci’ed for another shift.” 

She laughed, a high pitched exhale. 

“You really are something else Lou, you really are.” 

He pretended to flip his nonexistent hair, “Of course I am. Things change when you do i’ the Tommo way.”

The tinkling of the bells by the doorway filled the air of the slowly bustling up diner. Louis sighed, “Tha’s my cue. Save me some o’ those on the house chips please.” 

Sophia gave a thumbs up behind her as she rushed away to another booth, the occupants eagerly rushing out their orders at her. He looked down at the cash register upon hearing footsteps sound towards his direction. 

“Welcome to Cowell’s Diner, anything you’d like to order?”

A quiet, deep huff was heard.

“I'd like a large stack of napkins and…” The person clearly hesitated, Louis concluded that he was a new customer, “... And a medium cherry milkshake please.” 

His fingers tapped away on the register by muscle memory, “Your to’al is 5.69 plus an extra 0.31 for the napkins. I'm just joking, don't worry. 5.69 please. Credit, debit, or cash?” 

He looked up and nearly fainted. He caught himself just in time and looked up to see HARRY STYLES. Standing there with his arm awkwardly pressed against his body… Was that blood?! Somebody catch Louis, he's about to keel.

Said heart attack giver then tosses a few crumpled bills onto the counter, “Keep the change.” No shit Sherlock, of course he's gonna keep the change. He's an employee at a diner, not a fucking ER surgeon gosh. He doesn't get paid enough for this.

Still in shock, he walks back into the kitchen and sticks the copy of the receipt and then walks back out. 

The still bleeding wanker had already settled his bitchy (yet extremely hot) ass (what ass?) into a booth. Should he go help him? No, let the fucker bleed to death. He fucking deserves it. He's probably the spoiled brat of the family, the pRiDe AnD jOy.   
  
God, he just wanted to quit right then and there. But, he couldn't. And he certainly didn't want to get fired for having the bastard bleed out in the diner on his watch, no matter how tempting it was.

He huffed angrily and pretended he was the most sarcastic queen of the land. That brightened his mood a bit. Pretending to flip his hair, he sashayed (Have you seen that ass?) back to the counter.

He could do this.

\---

(HARRY POV)

He was ready to punch something, the stupid twink had the audacity to fucking flip his non-existent hair and be all flamboyantly gay when he couldn't even come out. 

Why did the world favor annoying little brats.

His mum probably doted on him, being the oldest and the pRiDe aNd JoY of the family. He reached down to scratch his arm some more in irritation, but realized his arm had already been demolished. Hadn't he asked for napkins? Where were the goddamn napkins? 

He stood up and stomped his way back to the counter where the minuscule shit had just finished another order. He cleared his threat and the microscopic rainbow shortie jumped about a few inches in the air. He was impressed. 

“What the fuck do you want?” 

He smirked even though his heart cracked a tad more, was this how everyone viewed him as? A smirking fucktard? 

“That's a bit rude if you ask m-” 

“I didn't ask anyone. What do you want.”

“Ouch,” He faked clutching his chest mockingly, “I just wanted to know if I could get my napkins… Are they ready?” 

The latter rolled his eyes and tossed him a stack of rough sandpaper-like napkins. 

“Use ‘em wisely.” 

Harry smirked again, “ I'll keep that in mind.”

The mini loudmouth shot him a withering glare, “Go to hell.”

“Could say the same about you.” 

And apparently, now the tiny demon doesn't know his words anymore. He had picked up Harry's goddamn milkshake (that had been set on the counter by a passing waiter) and tossed it square at his chest. 

It didn't hurt his abs, no, but it did hurt his wallet. Now he needed a new shirt, goddamnit. And his arm stings. 

“Louis Tomlinson!” 

Both Louis and Harry twisted around to see a gray-haired, unattractive middle-aged man stand there. 

Harry could see that the appalment was obviously staged, what an untalented being. 

He saw out of the peripheral vision of his eyeballs that Louis had paled an alarming amount.

“That behaviour is unacceptable in my diner!”

“Bu’ sir-”

“You're fired.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Ziam for y'all. The pining over Liam from Zayn was actually based on my experience with my crush. 8 years, and still at it. He doesn't know, I've just admired from afar. Kinda pathetic tbh. But I imagined Zayn's mums to be kinda based off of "lkb photography" on tiktok. Go check them out. 
> 
> Where Zayn is a pining idiot and Liam just wants hot chocolate.
> 
> Really really minor details about bullying, nothing big. This chapter is mainly a Ziam filler to get in some Ziam POV and to ease all of yalls anxiety over Larry... Don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter.

**Chapter 7**

(Liam’s POV (¡¿Exciting huh?!))

He clutched his phone tightly as he bobbed his head to “Champagne and Sunshine” by PLVTINUM. That is, until he feels someone's presence next to him. Their breathing was ragged and footsteps heavy.

“God Lili, why do you- _*huff*_ walk so fast?”

Liam automatically shrank away a bit when an arm slings around his waist, gripping a bit too tight.

“Leave me alone Zayn.”

The honey eyed lad sighed mockingly, “Oh come on Leeyummm, tell me… What song are you listening to?” 

Liam silently handed him an earbud, willing him to not talk. Maybe this will pacify him. 

“What type of shit is this?” And maybe not.

“It's called good taste, something you don't have.”

“Well I obviously do, or else I wouldn't be here attempting to talk to you.”

A light blush dusted Liam's soft cheeks. Well that was cheesy and uncalled for, but it did make his stomach do a little twist. 

Zayn, being the observant person he was, noticed. 

“Awwww, is little Lili embarrassed? How cute!” Was teasingly thrown at Liam's face. Shit, why does Zayn always ruin any moment where Liam wants to give him a chance? He barely gathered his jumbled thoughts before two cold, bony, tattooed hands were pinching and tugging at his cheeks. 

Liam, slightly mortified (Why is he touching my face?!), stayed in the same position until Zayn pulled away. 

He was fed up with this but didn't know how to get away. How the hell did he land himself in this mess?

“What's the matter Leeyum?” 

“You should really ask for consent before you touch someone.” 

Was all he said before turning on his heel and high tailing it. 

A faint “Hey!” Was yelled but he didn't care, he could deal with this tomorrow. Right now he just wanted some hot chocolate and a good book. 

Zayn’s footsteps had long faded out of earshot. For someone who probably needed to run before getting caught doing something illegal a lot, he was quite unathletic.

He rounded another corner and ducked into a coffee shop before ordering a large hot chocolate. 

Judging by how his hip hurt, there was going to be bruise for the next few days. Yay.

(Zayn’s POV (I really felt like overachieving eh?))

He was hoping to go get a pack of gummy bears for the long car trip to his grandmas’ house.   
  
He instead had run into Liam. 

Liam. He’s an enigma, and Zayn wanted to know every little bit of him. 

He had tried, years ago, to befriend the earthy eyed lad. Instead, he had been shoved to the ground by another brat, who turned out to be the tiny sass machine known as Louis Tomlinson. 

_Louis_ , Zayn had loathed that name.

_Louis_ , had ruined his chance(chonce) with Liam. 

_Louis_ , was the reason why he joined Harry's little gang and helped make both Louis’ and Liam’s lives living hell.

If he can't have Liam, the only way to have a connection with him was to tease him and make sure he knows that Zayn notices him. Over the years, 8 years to be exact. Zayn found that the only way to grab his attention was to constantly be a bother to him. 

The puppy eyed boy no longer cast him looks or glanced in his direction. No longer said hi to him, and no longer looked down when he passed.

It was like Zayn was invisible to him now. And Zayn didn't like it one bit.

He sighed and stomped the whole way back to his mums’ Mercedes, sliding into the backseat grumpily. 

“Did you get your gummy bears?” Bella, his mumma, asked. 

“Nah, m’not in a gummy bear mood anymore.” He grumbled back. 

His parents looked at each other, and looked back at him. 

“Ok hun, sure.” 

He could feel the engine starting and the luxury car moving. And something, something hitting his face.

“You're never not in a gummy bear mood. Don't worry, I picked some up for you just in case you have a gummy bear withdrawal.” His other mum, Tricia said, both of them winked simultaneously at him. He smiled, their antics always cheered him up. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled, tearing open the package of Haribo gummy bears.

Sour, nice.

As he munched on his sugary snack, he stared out the car window at the passing vehicles, tuning out his mums’ loud singing to the latest pop songs.

Stuffing his earbuds into his ears, he pulled out his sketchbook and started subconsciously drawing, letting his imagination shine through. Florence and the Machine flowed through his head as his charcoal pencil scribbled and scratched, paper all smudged edges and round curves. He found himself calm, as he scribbled some eyebrows and highlighted the nose.

However, once he finished, the drawing that stared back at him was all too familiar. 

“Hey Z, isn't that the cute boy you constantly talk about? What's his name? Liam?” 

He glanced down at the charcoal sketch, now mortified.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always update so late in the night? Cuz I have terrible insomnia. Like when I wake up from nightmares or when I can't go to sleep, I just sit and type. But hopefully this chapter's an okay length. If y'all could please bring this to 70, maybe 75 reads, I'll post a Halloween special. I'm sorry if this type of request annoys you, and I might just end up posting it anyways but... it was worth a try. Okay enough with my jabbering.
> 
> In which Harry forgets, Louis forgives, Niall is happily eating his ice cream, and Justin can go fuck himself.
> 
> Minor sentence about abuse, if you don't wanna read, please skip. Extremely minor character has been introduced. Niall deserves better... Anyways, Love y'all!

Chapter 8

(Louis POV (Back to the main story line after that Ziam detour))

What the hell. Was the first thing that ran through Louis’ mind after those two harsh words were uttered by his, now ex, boss.

“Pack up your stuff, you’re no longer an employee of mine.” He had heard Simon saying, but he couldn’t register it.

“WOT?”

“You heard me the first time, you’re fired.”

This had to be some kind of endless nightmare, how was he going to provide for his sisters AND his mum’s hospital bills?

He walked his way to the back of the kitchen to get his regular clothes nd change out of his work ones for the last time.

The kitchen itself had gone unusually quiet, all the employees staring at him in pity. Sophia was the first one who approached him, “Oh love, I’m so sorry. I saw what happened, do you want us to stop him from firing you? It was his fault anyways.”

Louis shook his head, staring down at the stained linoleum floor, “Nah, thanks Soph, but I don’t think I would ever live down this if I stayed. Good luck.”

He looked up to smile sadly at her, which she mirrored.

“Good luck to you too. If you ever need help, I’m still going to be right here.”

He nodded.

Turning around and exiting the diner, but definitely not before he gave Simon a very obvious flip of the bird and a sincere “Fook you.”

As he walked towards his car, the last person he wanted to see was standing by it.

“Hey, uh, I just wanted to say sorry about all that. Uh, I didn’t realize that would happen to you. Uh, yeah, so sorry.”

Louis scoffed, “Oh, so now you find the need to apologize huh?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “What was that supposed to mean?”

Louis was ready to murder him right now, “Does punching, kicking, abusing, and degrading ring a bell?” He said through gritted teeth.

The latter’s eyes immediately downcasted, “I really hurt you that much?”

_How the fuck was this kid wired?_

Was the last thought that really registered through his mind before he launched right at Harry, trying to punch and jab and kick every part of him. Especially the two parts where it mattered the most, his head and his dick.

The combined force of Louis launching himself at Harry and Harry’s clumsy bambi legs, they ended up falling into a heap.

He was still trying to completely destroy the evil perfection when he felt two strong arms wrap around him and pull him down. He collapsed almost immediately, physically and mentally drained from today’s antics.

“Just because you have fooking strong arms doesn’ mean you can do anything you wan’.”

A deep rumbling sound that could only be partially categorized as a laugh shook both Louis and the stupid twat underneath him.

“I know, but you’ve got to work on your self defense mechanisms. If you just fight like that…” He paused, Louis literally feeling the smirk, “Well, I won’t always be able to save you with my ‘strong arms’ your quote not mine.” 

Louis huffed trying to supress the slight fluttery feeling in his stomach, “You’re still a twa’ and I ha’e you.”

His face was now completely resting on the shithead’s neck, he could smell the cologne and shampoo that Harry probably used in the morning.

“I’ll always and forever ha’e you”

Another thundering rumble was heard, “Quite big words for someone who’s lying in this position with their so-called ‘enemy’.” he could feel arms holding him close, “and for someone this… size.”

Louis wanted to get up and kick him for mocking his size but it just felt so nice, and warm. 

“You’re lucky you’re so comfy, otherwise I would’ve kicked you for saying tha’.” He couldn’t help but grin as he imagined a smug look on Harry’s stupid face. 

A throat clearing brought him back to reality, “So, uh, do you forgive me?”

“For god’s sake Harold, we aren’ a couple. Thank god. You don’ have to win back forgiveness. Jus’ stop bein’ a fookah and leave me along.” He heaved himself up a bit to look at Harry’s face, a childish pout on the latter’s face. 

“What if I want to keep bugging you?”

“Well then fooking ge’ lost. I don’ wan’ your antics ge’ing me injured again, even if I wouldn’ prefer anyone else.” A chill ran through his body, _SHIT. Did he really just say that? Fuckfuckfuck._

“No, but as friends. Ya’know, friendly teasing. I don’t want to hurt you any more than I have.” 

_Oh thank GOD Curly glossed over what he said._ Relieved that he hadn’t noticed, Louis didn’t even think twice before he mindlessly said, “Yeah, sure.”

\---

(Harry’s POV (Don’t you just love when the author does so many. FUCKING. POV CHanges?!))

The tiny hedgehog had said yes?! Was he dreaming? He has got to do something about his insomnia, god. 

“Wait, what?” 

“I said yes Harold, you're no’ askin’ me on a da’e so shu’ yer mouth.” 

“You'd be friends with me?”

Louis had propped himself up, “I've repea’ed meself enough times. If you keep askin’ tha’ I'm going to cancel my offer.” 

Harry grinned, “You're very sassy, you know that.” 

“I’m surprised Harold, you finally no’iced.” His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. Harry chuckled, both because this sassy creature was such an annoying beauty and because he just realized that they were still in the same position. 

“You really do enjoy lying on me huh?” Louis looked up, a blush dusting his cheeks, 

“Shu’ up and ge’ off me Harold.” Harry pouted, “Heyyyyy, that's not my name.” 

“Well it is now Curly.” 

He smiled as he helped the shorter lad up, “Sure it is Lou, sure it is.” 

Louis grinned. “See ya around Harold!” Harry could hear his dainty footsteps as the latter made his way towards his car.

“See ya.”

\---

He was driving aimlessly again. Afraid to go home yet the sun was setting. He had just pulled up to a store to get something to eat when his phone dinged.

IrishPrincess: Cme get me plz dude  
Harbear: wut y?  
IrishPrincess: Th fckin SOB had the audacity to fckin try and get in my pnts the FISRT DATE WE DIDNT EVEN GRT TO DESSRT JNDFJEDNEKFNFJXNE  
Harbear: gimme a few mo’s I'll be there in ten.  
IrishPrincess: M at tht fancy ass restaurant called Vas Happenin.  
Harbear: k hang in there  
IrishPrincess: Now I finally gt time to beat tht levl of candy crush omfg.

Harry smiled, the Irish lad always had a way of looking on the bright side. 

Man, when he finally gets his hands on that Justin bloke, he's going to gladly MURDER him. He quickly grabs a trolley and clears the ice cream and candy sections. 

Now time to go pick up Nialler and mope around, painfully single. Vaulting into his car, he slams on the gas and swerves off, pulling up to the sidewalk where the fake blonde stood. 

“Get in loser, we're going home.” 

The latter smiled, “Love the reference. My house is empty today so we can go and die internally together.” 

Harry nods, throwing the grocery bags onto Niall.

“OOMPH. What's in these fuckin’ bags, it's fuckin’ heavy.”

“To make up for your lost dessert.”

He watched as Niall’s face lit up looking at the mountain of Ben and Jerry’s and gummy bears, “Yer the best fuckin’ friend ever, god.” 

“M’ name’s Harry, not god.” 

That earned him an elbow in the ribs. 


	9. Halloween Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-story related, little fluffy one shot. The characters still have the personalities as they do in the fic, but nothing else is too related. 
> 
> (Contains Larry, Ziam, and maybe a hint of Shiall if you tilt your head and squint.)
> 
> Where Liam is a confused little puppy, Niall needs to pay more attention to his surrounding's feelings, and Louis doesn't want to lose his Coco Pops.
> 
> I don't think there's anything to warn y'all about so here you go. I know I had a certain amount of reads I wanted to reach but I was like "fuck that shit" so here we are. Um, so if you want, please leave a lil' kudos or a teeny comment (about anything tbh) or maybe share? No, no, no, I'm asking for too much. Anyways, enjoy!

**Halloween Special**

(Harry POV)

“Come back here!”

Giggles could be heard through the house as the stumbling of feet echoed through the hallway. 

“Louis, the others are going to be here soon! Bring the sweets back downstairs for the movie marathon!” He tried to sound intimidating, but his dimples still peeked through.

“Louehhhhhhh.”

“No!”

“Boobear?”

“No!”

“Louis if you don’t come down this instant, no Coco Pops for a week!”

A loud whine was heard before the thuds of tiny socked, stomping feet sounded throught the house. A pouting little creature soon appeared in the kitchen, slamming the bag of sweets down onto the counter. The taller lad swooped down and started attacking the latter with kisses, the shorter one giggling maniacally.

As they were play-fighting in the kitchen, the cutting sound of the doorbell rang through the laid back atmosphere. Louis’ head shot up, “They’re here!” Harry stood up, carrying Louis on his back piggy back-style.

“Onwards Hazza, Onwards!”

The doorbell rang again, “We’re coming, damn i’.”

They wrenched open the door and were promptly attacked by a flying human.

“Vas happenin’!”

“Zee, babe, how many times do I have to remind you to not hug someone out of nowhere? You’re bound to give someone a heart attack someday!” Liam appeared behind the group hug, smiling fondly.

“Sorry Li.” The golden eyed lad said, pulling away from the hug and grinning.

Harry led them into the kitchen, handing them some beer.

“Isn’t Niall supposed to be here too?” The blue-green soulmates questioned. Liam scratched his neck, “I think he’s coming with another lad, asked me if he could bring a friend.” Zayn smirked, “Right, a ‘friend’.” His boyfriend cocked his head to one side, looking very much like a confused puppy with his questioning brown eyes.

“Why did you say friend that way?”

Louis shook his head, “Liam you innocen’ being.”

Harry sighed in mock disappointment, cracking a smile. “So, Niall’s late.”

As if on cue, a pounding could be heard outside, “Open up ya bastards!” They laughed, it was such a Nialler thing to ignore the existence of a doorbell.

Harry ran over to open the door, in bursting a bouncing Niall and a fit, laughing brunette. The new lad was carrying a carton of beer, grinning at the irishman.

Louis raised an eyebrow, “And who’s this strong, young lad?” Harry snorted, “You make us sound old Lou.” Louis turned around to stick his tongue out, making his lover laugh at his childish antics.

“My name’s Shawn, nice to meet ya!” He held out a hand to shake.

Liam smiled warmly, ever the polite one. “No need to be formal, I’m Liam and this,” He gestured to the more guarded Zayn, who was lurking a bit back, a bit wary of the newcomer. “Is my boyfriend Zayn, don’t worry about him. He’s just a bit grumpy.”

Niall vaulted in between them, “Dear Zaynie’s grumpy? ‘Ere, have a beer.”

Shawn giggled, making googly eyes at the oblivious brown roots-blonde tips lad.

Larry soon came back, both a bit dazed. Louis, particularly smug. “We come bearing gif’s.”

Niall honked out a laugh, “As long as it ain’t children, ya nasty bunnies.” Harry blushed a deep cherry while Liam just gave a confused sigh, obviously used to being unable to understand these things. Louis was unfazed.

“So, movie suggestions?”

\--- 

(Still Harry's POV)

They had ended up watching reruns of Friends seeing as Louis wasn’t in the mood to get scared. Harry being too whipped for his boyfriend, agreed. And since Louis didn’t want to, Harry didn’t want to, and god forbid if anyone else wanted to.

Niall was happy as long he had food, occasionally looking over at the smiling brunette. Shawn was too, seeing as the only candy he needed was the eye candy sitting right next to him.

Ziam was too wrapped up (Literally, they now identified as a blanket burrito) in their own little world.

Harry looked down at a sleepy Louis, a fond smile dancing on his lips.

“Happy Halloween Lou.” 

The bright blue eyed lad looked up lazily.

“Happy Halloween Hazza.”


	10. Not An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology in advance.

  * Ok, so I'm going to keep this short, but I will be posting a bit less in the next two weeks. I will still be trying my best to post at least one chapter per week, and I definitely will post a few more than usual chapters once Thanksgiving rolls around. I have a huge English narrative test which is taking up 50% of my grade this semester, a few figure skating competitions and a lot of art commissions I have to complete. I am so sorry if any of you actually look forward to reading my crappy writing and I do try my best to update frequently... So I hope that y'all understand that I've decided to take a week or two from updating. But while you're at it, if it's not too much for you, please go check out **no.haired.liam** on tiktok. It's not my account but she's amazing. 



OH AND WAIT. I'm so sorry, you can go if you want. But for my English assessment, my chosen subject is going to be Ziam so once I'm finished with it, are any of y'all interested in reading it? If you wanna, Imma post it before Thanksgiving along with a Thanksgiving special for WFTWTC. But I love all of you and I just wanted you to know that. 

Another thing I wanted to address in case y'all have any questions, is that;

  * I usually update Thursdays and Sundays (if past updates on updating schedules have confused you, I'm sorry)
  * Louis is not a psychopath please trust me.
  * I do Ziam POV updates once or twice a month (still related to plot, just Ziam's side of the story)
  * Harry does self harm in a way, in case any of you got confused, he just doesn't do the blade or burns kind of thing. His way of relieving stress, sadness and anger is by scratching violently at his skin until he bleeds.
  * I am not, in any way, against or stereotype judgingly about anyone. Doesn't matter your culture or gender or sexuality. Unless you wanna discriminate, pick on, or hate. Then please ✨leave✨. 
  * Any other questions, concerns, ideas, you can comment them or just email me at novofor.rainydays@gmail.com



A bit about myself (you don't have to read this if you don't want to)

  * My name is Cindy, I go by Cinni, Cinniboi, etc. basically.
  * They/them, she/her, he/him (M'pangender, so it doesn't really matter what pronouns you use.)
  * I've been in the 1D fandom on and off for 4 years, then started fully following their every move at age 11. Been in the 5sos fandom for about a year and a half now. HP fandom for 4 years. 
  * Came out to everyone (except for my homophobic parents) as bisexual, but I now identify as an abroromantic bisexual.
  * I dress like your stereotypical hoodie and sweatpants guy named Chad who always goes "Ay bro!" 
  * I hate brownie. 
  * I have terrible insomnia. Even my tags say so.
  * I'm from the US so please excuse if my British vocab isn't on point.



But if you've read this far, thank you. I apologize if I wasted your time with my nonsense... But also thank you for almost 100 reads! I know it's a small number but it makes me happy that people are at least checking this fic out. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I am so sorry for being dead for two weeks. This chapter is mainly a filler but I promise I'll have the next chapter up by Saturday if not, Sunday. Chapter updates will be frequent and unscheduled until after Thanksgiving because I have more time but for now, I'm going to try to get some sleep before my insomnia decides to hate me.
> 
> In which Niall now hates blind dates, Harry just loves his insomnia, and Gemma is trying to make the last batch of donuts before the day starts.
> 
> Nothing much, but homophobic and sexist/toxic masculinity slurs are used here. If it triggers you, please skip. I do not, in any way believe or use these slurs, much of the opposite. But these were actually said by my family and I'm honestly so disgusted and ashamed.

**Chapter 10**

(Harry’s POV)

“-And then he tried to do that trick where you grab the person’s hand and pretend like it didn't happen.” 

Harry nodded, a bit too focused on trying to find a Reese's peanut butter cup in his ice cream.

“You're not even listening are ya?” 

He looked up, “What sorry Nialler, I just got a bit stuck in my thoughts.”

Niall grinned, “I know that look from anywhere… Who's the special someone?” He asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows. His mock-sappy look turned into one of dramatic astonishment when Harry flushed a cherry red. 

“Really?! Who? Tellmetellmetellme EVEREHTHANG.” He squealed, mimicking an American accent on the last word. 

Harry grimaced mockingly, “It’s not that interesting, I just asked Louis to be my friend.” 

Niall sat there frozen, flabbergasted, _“Louis?_ The one you’ve been hating on for more than a decade?”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, nodding slightly. “But I don't know how to ask him to hang out, he probably still hates me Ni.” 

Niall laughed, “Who doesn't?” He paused, apparently thinking about something, “didn't Gems say that he worked at your bakery?” 

His eyes widened, “He does?” 

Niall nodded enthusiastically, grinning widely.

“You could go there and chat with him.” 

Harry was smirking, thinking of how flustered the shorter lad was going to be when he sees him. He frowned though, remembering that he had to go back to his house. 

“I have to go back,” He shuddered, not wanting to say home, “-to my house.” 

Niall nodded sadly, understanding his crisis, “G’luck mate.” 

He smiled wanly, “Thanks.” 

\---

He slowly opened the door, wincing as it creaked. A light was on upstairs, shining into the hallway making him anxious. 

Usually they wouldn't care but the things he said were unacceptable. He shouldn't be a fag, he shouldn't associate with fags, he should make his parents proud. Whatever he's experiencing right now is just a phase, he'll get over it eventually. 

“Where the hell have you been, running off like that. You gave your mother quite a scare.”

He rolled his eyes, “Oh, so you don’t care about me?” 

The man looked at him in self confidence, “Men do not get scared or lose. That’s a woman’s job.” 

Whatever remaining ounce of respect and remorse he had for his father automatically killed itself with no regrets. 

“Do you realize how-” He struggled to come up with a word, “- how, disgusting you sound?” 

His mother stood up, an annoyed look on her face, “Your father’s right, a man needs to be the breadwinner of the house and should not be in any way, feminine. Women and men have different anatomies for a reason.”

He wanted to throw up, “You, believe in toxic masculinity and male superiority? It's one thing that he,” He jabbed a finger at his father, “ preaches about it. But you?” He scoffed, “I don't know what I expected of you, but I’m highly disappointed and disgusted.” 

His mother’s face slowly became a tomato red, “GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LITTLE WRETCHED BASTARD ARE MY SON.” 

He remained calm and chuckled softly, “Oh, I didn't learn in school that “son” meant a person who has to oblige and be a servant to said snobby mother.”

A smack sounded through the house, Harry didn't even flinch. He could feel the hand mark imprinting itself into his skin. He smiled, furrowing his eyebrows in a pitying manner. 

“Funny how you have to resort to physical damage when your words become too underwhelming.” He softly walked up the stairs and to his room, cheek stinging. 

Downstairs, he could hear the voices progressively getting louder, cabinet doors slammed and something smashing. He plugged in his earbuds and willed himself to never wake up.

\---

The sun was barely rising out of its bed of clouds when Harry jolted awake, covered in cold sweat as he sat up panting. Still feeling the coldness of the water he was drowning in. 

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get another wink of sleep, he got dressed in a muscle tee and shorts and slowly tiptoed down the stairs to grab a cup of tea and a banana. Shoving his earbuds into his ears, he turned the volume way up, bobbing his head to the beat of American Idiot by Green Day. 

The sky was painted with streaks of blue and cotton candy pink as he jogged down the street and took a turn. He loved the crisp air of the morning, cutting his nose and ears and numbing his toes and fingers. 

After an hour of direction-less running, he decided to stop by his sister’s bakery and greet her. The little bells tinkled as he pushed open the door, the fresh smell of bread and sugar invading his nostrils. The sounds of the donut fryer being used echoed through the cozy atmosphere. Usually he’d greet the worker with the morning shift , Amanda or Sam. But today he halted, caught off guard by who stood behind the counter. 


	12. Thanksgiving Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such low quality and consistency of updates agh, Thanksgiving break needs to be longer I swear. But happy belated Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for all of you who've read, bookmarked, or even left a lil kudos on my stories! As for this chapter, I originally wanted to write a fluffy one shot for Thanksgiving but my insomnia deranged brain decided to completely derail from that path. So I present to you a chaoticly messy Thanksgiving update! (A non-story related.The characters still have the personalities as they do in the fic, but nothing else is too related.)
> 
> (Contains Larry, Ziam, and major Shiall, sorry not sorry.)
> 
> In which Harry bakes, Louis schemes, Zayn needs to excercise more, Liam just wants a normal Thanksgiving, and Shiall needs to get their shit together. 
> 
> No warnings here. Just terrible angst and fluff. Part 2 of this will be continued in the Christmas Special update so stay tuned. Or not, if you prefer an angst ending, just leave the chapter at that.

Thanksgiving Special

Harry’s POV

Harry sighed as he knocked on the door again, his arms getting tired from holding a larger than average pie, Louis in tow bouncing on his heels.

A loud “IN A MO’ YA BASTARDS” was shouted probably from the hallway, stumbling footsteps and a thud echoed through as someone tripped. Quiet giggles and a small shriek were heard as a second thud was heard. Louis cackled.

“Ya better open up this door or else we’re goin’ to Ziam’s for Thanksgivin’ and ya don’ ge’ any of Harold’s pumpkin pie.”

A shrill’ “Pumpkin pie?!” followed by frantic scrambling and a quiet, “Geroff me, babes. Pumpkin pie is calling me name!” left Louis in a fit of giggles as Harry pouted.

“That was an empty threat Lou, you know Z and Li are coming over too. And m’ name’s not Harold, it’s Harry.” Louis lightly pecked the curly lad’s nose, still snickering.

“Would you prefer Hazzabear?” He grinned as he leaned against the mahogany painted door. 

Harry smiled, “Whatever you say, Boobear.”

The door was then wrenched open, sending Louis flying backwards and stumbling into the warm hallway where a mess of golf equipment had gotten knocked over. A blur of flannel pajama bottoms and gray t-shirt barreled past the golf heap that was now Louis and snatched the pumpkin pie out of Harry’s grasp.

“Pumpkin pie, come to mama.” Were uttered as the boy cradled the pie in his arms.

“I’m so sorry about that,” the other brunette in the house called out from his position on the floor, “He usually is more well behaved.”

Niall shot him a glare teasingly, “M’ not a dog.”

“Well you might as well be right now.”

“B-but Shawnie Shnookums, it’s pumpkin pieeee.”

The word was stretched out as said pumpkin pie snatcher ran towards the kitchen, probably to set the heavy pastry down.

Harry snorted, “Shnookums?”

A huff was heard from under a golf bag, “This is all fun an’ games bu’ can someone get this fookin’ mess off of meh?”

Harry pretended to think, mimicking the action of stroking his nonexistent beard.

“I think not, see ya!” 

With that, he took off, sprinting in the same direction as Niall did previously, who was now hunched over the counter. 

“Don’t eat all the pie Nialler, Zee’s gonna be mad.”

Niall turned around, his eyes wide and face smeared with orange paste and crumbs.

“Oh shit.”

Upon that statement, Louis walked in and rolled his eyes.

“Well you can’ exactly throw i’ back up can ya?”

Harry frowned, “How’d you get out?”

He was immediately shot a glare, the shorter lad then glancing at the brunette leprechaun. 

“Your boyfriend helped me ou’ of i’. Ya know, Canadians are so much nicer. Harold, come on, we’re movin’ to Canada.”

Niall laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls, “He ain’t my boyfriend ya tosser. And you aren’t gonna move to Canada, you’re gonna miss me too much.”

Louis smirked, “You’d be surprised.”

Harry leaned against the counter, throwing an arm around the loud cerulean-eyed lad. He clearly saw the uneasiness hidden in Niall’s smile, as the shorter lad obliviously laughed about how Niall should date the taller brunette. 

“Speaking of which, where’s Shawn?”

Louis turned to look at him, leaning back into his embrace.

“He’s still in the hallway. An’ I don’ know wot ‘e’s doin’.” 

The front doorbell rang, followed by a few knocks and a hushed, “Zee! Don’t knock too much, that’s not polite.” The remark quickly retaliated by a grumbled, “They’re our friends, if they don’t know that I’m going to knock frantically after you ring the doorbell, we might as well turn around and leave.” Which sent the three lads into loud laughter. 

Liam’s POV (Exciting huh?)

The door was gently opened by a dishevelled, orange jumper-sporting, Canadian brunette who immediately let them in.

The couple toed off their shoes with a greeting, Zayn heading towards the kitchen immediately after, as he was almost crushed under the weight of two cartons of beer. Liam does most of the heavier work, Zayn obviously preferring more of the creative thinking and doing rather than lifting groceries and boxes.

They fit together perfectly, two puzzle pieces in harmony, Liam thought. He smiled fondly as he watched Zayn round the corner toward the kitchen, huffing as he complained about it being too much work.

“You can go too, just make sure to tell the others I might take a while, Niall’s equipment makes me want to scream.”

Liam looked to his right to see Shawn trying to stuff the golf clubs into their designated golf bags.

“What happened here Shawn?” 

The latter shook his head fondly, “Niall knocked them over trying to get to the pumpkin pie first and then Louis tripped into them.” 

Liam knelt down, picking up the scattered tees and golf balls, “Well, two people cleaning is almost always faster than one person.”

“Unless it’s Niall or Louis.”

Liam grinned, “Unless it’s Niall or Louis.”

The next few minutes were spent in silence as they picked up and stuffed away most of the equipment, the beautiful aroma of baking turkey and hot mashed potatoes and the loud guffawing of a certain Irishman wafted throughout the flat.

As he stashed away the last of the golf branded sneakers, the Wolverhampton native decided to bring up something he knew was bothering the other lad.

“Hey Shawn,” Said lad looked up questioningly.

He hesitated, not knowing how to word it, “Has Niall made a move yet?”

Shawn shook his head, grinning wearily towards the floor.

“He keeps on saying how we’re just roommates and friends, yet he acts as if we’re dating.”   
  
Liam sighed, knowing that was exactly what Niall would say. He desperately wanted to tell Shawn how Niall feels about him but he was also sworn into secrecy by the short Irish.

Instead, he settled on a tired smile bordering a grimace, “Give it some time, he’ll come to his senses.”

He stood up, dusting his pants, “Well, I’m assuming we’re done cleaning up,” He winked at the taller one of them, “Don’t worry, what we say here, stays between you and I.”

Shawn nodded, still facing the coat rack, “Well, we should probably head back.” 

\---

“What do you mean there’s no pumpkin pie?”

Was the first thing that Liam heard, the delectable aroma of gravy and herbs invading his nose and mind. 

“...Sorry?”

Niall tried, ducking behind Liam for protection. If looks could kill, Niall would be six feet under. 

Liam simply laughed, “Zee, babe. Calm down-”

“Calm down? Are you crazy? Thanksgiving is only Thanksgiving when there’s pumpkin pie!”

He rolled his eyes, “You didn’t let me finish,” 

Zayn pouted, stomping his foot.

“What I was trying to say is that maybe we could make another pie from scratch, apple maybe?” 

A loud “That sounds like a plan!” from Harry and a “APPLE PIE?!” from Niall mixed together as Zayn’s pout began to fade.

“Ok fine. But only because Liam is the one saying it.”

Shawn padded in, his white socked feet silent. 

“I heard apple pie, what?” He asked as he slung an arm around Niall, trying to keep his beer from sloshing out in his other arm.

Niall turned around excitedly, “We’re gonna make another pie after dinner, you gotta help Shawnieee!”

The fond smile that was returned after the exclamation was enough confirmation as Niall started bouncing up and down like an excited golden retriever. Liam giggled, amused by his friends, his eyes crinkling on the sides. 

Zayn tugged on his arm, a quiet “Are they finally together?” hastily whispered into his ear. He shook his head, remaining glee dying in his throat.

“I wish, but they’re too stubborn to confess to the other.” 

Zayn sighed loudly, “They’re too fuckin’ cautious, damn.” 

Liam breathed a tiny laugh, “Says the person who took more than a decade to ask me out.” 

His boyfriend pouted, “In my defence, you were intimidating.”

“Intimidating?”

“Yeah, Intimidating in your own shy, quiet way.”

“If only I knew that years ago.” 

“Doesn’t matter anymore, you’re mine now.” 

He laughed at his possessiveness.

“Is there a faster way to get them together so they don’t end up dating at 90?” 

He snorted, “If they date at 90.” 

Their discreet conversation was interrupted when a sheepish looking Louis walked up to them. 

Liam sighed, “What now Louis?”

The short Donnie native smirked, fiddling with his fingers.

“I may or may no’ have accidentally locked Shawn and Nialleh’ into a room.” 

Zayn looked mortified, “You didn’t lock them in a closet right?” 

Louis vigorously shook his head, “I would never fooking do that.” 

“Then where did you-?” 

“Shawn’s room.”

“Shit.” 

Liam didn't know why they were so worried, “It’s not that bad, worst case scenario is they just have a heart to heart.”

Zayn tiptoed towards the door, pressing his ear silently onto it. The other two lads mirrored his actions. The quiet remarks slowly progressed to louder shouts bouncing off the room’s walls. 

“I only see you as a friend, Shawn.” 

“You're not even going to give it a try? Go on one date with me. Then reject me.” 

A scoff was heard, “I’ve already rejected you countless times, just give up.”

“Why should I give up on something I know I’m never gonna stop trying at?” 

An uneasy silence hung over everyone, Harry’s mellow belting of the lyrics of Happier as the oven dinged doing nothing to ease the tension. 

“Then you must be out of your mind.” The voice cracked at the end, sharp bangs on the door that ensued startling the eavesdropping boys.

“LEMME OUTTA THIS FUCKING THING I SWEAR LOUIS, YOU FIVE INCH LITTLE CUNT.” 

Liam looked at Zayn nervously, Niall had never sounded this upset before.

Louis scurried to unlock the door, squeaking when he was nearly squashed as Niall slammed the door open, stomping out, splitting from the trio, Zayn ran after him. 

Liam hurried in, immediately plopping down next to Shawn on his bed, wrapping him into a hug. His heart broke for the younger lad as he glanced at his expression, sadness written on his face clear as a sunny day in May.

They sat like that for a while, listening to each other’s breathing in hopes of staying calm until a knock on the open doorway had both lads looking up, Shawn, albeit a bit hopeful.

Harry looked at them with an empathetic smile, “Warm apple pie helps on rainy days.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, truly sorry for the delayed updates. Um, but as an apology... Double update! Next chapter will be posted as soon as this one is up. Special thanks and dedication to IUSEDTOWORKINABAKERY for motivating me to write the next chapter ASAP. However, I'm not prepared for school tomorrow, literally wrote this at 11pm and plan on staying up writing till one. Help. But sorry for making Nick a disliked character, I was planning on making him a good guy but, I mean, fuck that idea-?!
> 
> In which Harry needs to control his temper, Gemma is staring at her phone shocked, and Louis misses his mum.
> 
> Homophobic slurs, if you don't like, please skip. Drama llama goes a bit crazy on this one.

**Chapter 12**

(Louis’ POV)

Louis let out a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding. His first week at the FSC and he didn't want to screw it up, no matter how nice Gemma was about new employees. 

He wiped his sweaty hands on his navy and maroon apron, checking over the cash register and displays of pastries. The chimes of the jingle bells hung above the doorway signaled the first customer of the day.

And lo behold, Harry Styles in all his sweaty attire, nose and cheeks tinted pink from the frosty afterbite of dawn.

Louis obviously wasn't the only one who did a double take, he could see in the latter’s emerald eyes that he was too, overcome with emotion. Nah, the giraffe-boy just looked startled. The Yorkshire lad wasn't one to get poetic or unnecessary. 

Ok, just look calm- dear god, he's walking over. Louis straightened his back, and in the most confident voice he could muster, squeaked a, “‘Ello there, welcome to the FSC. How may I help you?”

The taller of the two rumbled a breathless laugh, “I own this place, just wanted to come say hi to Gems.”

Louis cleared his threat, annoyed.

“I know you own this place, o’ migh’y one. How grea’ of you to bless your presence on such a peasan’. Please, queen Gemma is this way.” Sarcasm filled his words, colouring in between the lines. 

Harry smirked, “Who said the queen was Gemma?”

Louis blushed lightly, however still clearly reluctant on taking any of his bullshit. 

“Apologies, miss. Yer evening gown is righ’ this way.” 

A laugh barked throughout the cozy bakery, dissolving Louis into giggles too. As their laughter died down to quiet snickers, Harry leaned against the counter. 

“Sooo, you doing anything today?”

Louis narrowed his eyes teasingly, “Wot are ya trying to ge’ from me Styles?”

Harry smiled cutely, “Nothing, just wanted to know if you mind catching up after your shift for some coffee? At the Chonce Cafe?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Is this yer way of askin’ me on a da’e?” 

Harry turned a nice shade of magenta, “No, no. As platonic as it gets. Think of it as a ‘get to know each other’.”

Louis giggled again, Harry finding it plain adorable.

“Sure, I’ll be there a’ three. Dress well, Styles.” 

The latter smiled, “Will do, Tomlinson.”

“Harry? S’that you?” 

Harry turned around and grinned, “Gemma!”

The girl pulled her brother into a hug, winking at Louis while wiping the access flour all over the back of his shirt. 

“Nice seeing you, little bro.”

“Wish I could say the same thing ‘out you.”

That earned the boy a swat on the shoulder.

“Ouch.”

“As much as I love talking with you, you and I both know we have work to do.” 

Harry nodded.

“Plus you have to plan your friendly coffee date of yours.”

Harry covered his face in embarrassment while Louis flushed a ripe tomato red. 

“Gemmaaaaa. It's not a date.”

“Hush child. You are young and innocent, make sure to treat this cutie here well. Toodles!” 

She ran back towards the kitchen and was out of sight before anyone else could make a remark. Both Louis and Harry stood in an awkward silence, Gemma’s words still echoing in their heads. Was it a date?

\---

(Liam POV)

“Li! I don' know if it's a date or no’? What do I wear?!”

Louis was panicking, he only had half an hour to get ready and drive over to the destination. And he was still in his pj’s. Shit.

Liam sighed, walking over the pile of clothes strewn carelessly in Louis’ pursuit of the “perfect outfit”. Talk about gay panic.

“Relax Lou, here.”

He handed the stressed lad a pair of black skinny jeans and a pastel red jumper. 

“Thanks, now I go’a go do my hair.”

The bathroom door slammed shut and Liam flopped onto Louis’ bed, pulling out his phone and scrolling through Tumblr. A few minutes passed, occasionally punctuated with a choice swear word from inside the bathroom before the freshened up lad exited.

“Thanks a bajillion Liam, help yerself to anythin’ and make sure the girls don’ injure themselves-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve done this for more than three years. Go have fun.” 

Louis smiled, “Love ya Li.”

Liam smiled fondly, “Love you too. Now go, any longer and you’ll be late!”

He shooed Louis out of the house and collapsed onto the couch. 

“Li?” 

He looked up to see Daisy and Phoebe staring at him mischievously. 

“Whassup Dais and Phoebs?”

“Can we have a dress up par’y?” 

\---

(Harry POV)

He tapped his foot nervously, was Louis late? Is he okay? Did he ditch the meet up? Umbrella by Rihanna blasted out his phone, startling him. 

Picking up he blurts a quick, “Nick? Not the best time right now.” 

The other side shuffled, “Relax mate, it's just your friendly neighborhood Nick try to have a convo with a mate. So, whachya doin’ right now?”

Harry sighed. He hoped the fucker wouldn't make him mad today. They're only so-called friends because Nick had some great weed dealers.

“I’m waiting for someone.”

“Who mate?”

“Louis Tomlinson.”

“Oh, that fag we always beat up?” 

“He's not a fag.”

“He ain't a fag, sure. You ok Styles? Haven't gone soft have ya?”

A disbelieving cackle sounded through the speaker of the phone, “Imagine my friend being a lil’ fag who wears flower crowns and cries over Disney movies.”

Harry’s fingers clenched the phone so hard he was almost afraid it might shatter and hang up on Grimshit. Almost.

“Look, Nick, I'm waiting for him to show and you better shut your mouth.”

“Aww, two little faggies on a date. Where’re ya goin’? The circus?!” 

Blood pounded in his ears. 

“I’M NOT A FAG LIKE THAT TWINK TOMLINSON.” Shit, there goes his temper. Saying things he never meant to say. 

The cafe had gone silent, customers peeking from behind their coffee cups or looking up from their laptops. A barista came from behind the counter to usher the furious boy out. 

“Jesus mate, I was only kidding. Ya know that.” 

Harry hung up, knowing he wasn't kidding. Oh how he was going to punch that wanker’s face the next time he sees him. 

As he stalked out of the now bustling back to normal cafe, he sighed. Guess he had to cancel on Louis. He never meant for any of this to happen, curse Nick and his terrible timing. 

\---

(Louis POV)

He froze, hands on the handles of the glass doors. The slicing words ringing through his head. How foolish of him to ever think Harry had changed. He still hated him, all this was just, an act. Yes, an act. An act to lure him in and hurt him even more.

He clung onto the sleeves of his jumper as he rushed back towards his car and started it, pulling haphazardly out of the parking lot. 

Tears streamed down his face as he sped down the road, he was nothing but a useless fag, barely getting by to afford his sisters, himself and his mother’s hospital bills. His mother. Oh how he missed her, missed the warm embrace he enveloped in every time he had a bad day. The familiar scent of honeysuckle and Earl Gray morning tea that wafted through the house along with her chortling laugh. Her home cooked food on nights where she wasn't working double shifts at the hospital. 

He couldn't face going to the hospital to see her, he was a disappointment. A waste of space. He had to work harder, avoid Harry and everything will be better. 

He sighed, pulling into an empty lot at a nearby park. Well, first thing to do was to find another job. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number he had barely used. 

“Hey Gemma? Yeah, uh, I would like to qui’ my job.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam detour of the month y'all! I personally am a figure skater so I do have a bit of knowledge on this. But I do love watching beginners learn how to skate, it fascinates me how quickly humankind learns to adapt and learn. God, I sound like an alien ahaha. Ok but second update of the night! (It's currently 12:13. A.M.). Burnt my finger but it's all good. (Edit: it's currently three in the morning. My insomnia is being a bitch again but hOly sHiT. More than 300 reads thank y'all sm aghhh)
> 
> Where Liam should be a princess, Louis is a bad bitch, and Zayn feels like he's making progress. On Liam or his skate moves? We don't know.
> 
> I don't think there's anything to warn about in this chapter... Enjoy, luv y'all!

**Chapter 13**

(Zayn POV (Ziam detour of the month, it’s connected to the first detour))

He breathed in the fresh air of home, having gotten back from his grandparents’ house. His mums were rushing in and out of the cool autumnal weather, getting their suitcases back into the house.

Sending a quick text to Niall and Harry to check if they're doing well (and not receiving an answer from either), he checked the time. 3:14, early enough to squeeze in some skating time. 

He grinned, “Hey ma?”

“Yeah Z?”

“Can I head over to the rink? They're still open for three hours.”

“As long as you come back before seven, your mum and I were thinking of ordering takeout.” 

Zayn nodded, “Promise.”

Tugged on an oversized windbreaker and combat boots, he nearly tripping out the doorway as he grabbed his keys.

His car was soon reversing out of the driveway and driving down the route he had long memorized, Avril Lavigne blasting from his phone.

Jogging towards the entrance after hastily parking his car, he was hit with the brisk, frozen air of the rink as he pushed open the door. His breath resembling the smoke of a cigarette wasting away.

Depositing a few dollars dismissively to the skate renter, he grabbed the designated figure skates and jogged his way over to the benches.

The rink was empty, Thank god.

His fingers nimbly wrapped the laces around the hooks, tying a firm knot at the top. He wasted no time shrugging off his windbreaker and lunging onto the glistening-fresh ice.

Warming up with a few laps and crossovers, he slowly progressed to moves he barely knew. His toes felt numb and his ankles ached as he landed a loop-back scratch spin for the tenth time.

Breath quickened and arms stretched out gracefully in landing position. His feet swerved and crossed, toepicks digging dents into the frozen surface below him.

\---

(Liam POV)

“Liiiii, come on! Ice ska’ing is fun, it'll take our minds off of things.”

The Donny boy stomped his foot childishly as the younger shook his head, “I don' wanna go alone.”

“I don’t want to break a-”

“You’re no’ going to break a leg!”

Liam sighed, seeing there was obviously no way of getting out of this.

“Why don’t you take H-”

“We don’ speak of ‘im.”

Liam cocked an eyebrow, “I thought you guys became friends-?”

His best friend scoffed, looking at the floor as if he didn't want to tell the truth. “I though’ so too, Li. I though’ so too.”

Liam didn't question it, not wanting to further the tension between the already upset lad.

“Alright, we can go.”

A high pitched squeal pierced the air.

\---

(Liam POV)

Liam was freezing in his dark purple jumper, “How the heck do you tie these donuts?”

His hands shook through his sweater paws as he struggled to lace the hockey skates. Louis was also having difficulties, his laces looking like cooked spaghetti lying limp upon his pair.

An arm draped over Liam’s shoulders, making the poor boy jump.

“Pretty boy having some trouble with his laces?”

Liam and Louis looked up simultaneously, one in shock and one in disgust.

“No, we’re just peachy. What’re you doin’ ‘ere Mr. ‘Badboy’?”

Zayn sneered, “If I wanted to ask both of you I would've said pretty boy and side-bitch.”

Louis raised his hands in mock surrender, “I don't need help anyways. I ain’ a side bitch, I’m a bad bitch.”

With that, he strutted the best he could in wobbly skates towards the entrance of the rink. Liam giggled, Louis and his unbeatable sass.

He tilted his head back to look up at Zayn, who was shooting daggers at Louis’ previous seat. 

“What did you want to help me on?”

Zayn turned to face Liam, eyes softening immensely. For once, Liam allowed himself to drown in those warm pools of soft Tuscan sunset. 

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.”

And there was the Zayn he knew.

“What're you doing here?”

“Yodelling. What did you think I’m doing? I'm a figure skater.” He paused, “I haven't seen you here, why'd you decide to come today?”

A jerk of Liam’s head towards the short boy slowly skating around the rink had Zayn nodding. 

He got up, “I have to go back onto the ice, I still have half an hour for my practice session.” 

Liam nodded, Zayn turning around and slowly walking back towards the same entrance as Louis. 

“W-wait.”

The speed at which Zayn turned his head gave Liam whiplash just from watching.

“Yeah?”

“C-could you, um, help me t-tie my laces?” Curse his nervous stuttering.

Zayn chuckled, walking back over, kneeling down to tighten the white laces.

“Anything for you, princess”

Liam brought a sweater pawed hand to his mouth, covering his blush.

“M’not a princess.”

Zayn stood up again, dusting off his knees and then cupping the latter’s face.

“You have the prettiest face and the prettiest personality. You deserve to be treated like a princess.”

He then turned around and sauntered back towards the ice, stepping on confidently and gaining speed with a few brisk strokes- A front camel spin exited with a back spiral easily maintained for a fresh minute or so.

The slightly scratched up ice rink, a stage for the currently spinning lad.

Liam watched in awe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's been a while since I updated. I'm so sorry, schoolwork and just everything in general has become so overwhelming that I haven't had the time to update. But don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter so expect that in the next two days. But two new characters get introduced! We're probably a bit more than halfway through the fix and I just wanna say a big fank you to everyone's who's read or is reading this fic. Enjoy! Love y'all.
> 
> Where Zayn needs to get his shit together, Louis finds a job and Liam is sobbing in his blanket burrito.
> 
> No major triggers or warnings. But a HUGE FANKS to my friend (you know who you are.) for helping edit and suggesting new ideas. You are my main source of motivation for writing this.

**Chapter 14**

(LOUIS POV)

He sighed, stumbling a bit as someone shouldered him.

He had left Liam by himself in the library while he walked back to his class to retrieve a notebook.

Lately he'd been an empty shell, void of emotion. Fake grins that hurt his jaw and tired vocal cords from repeating the same “I’m good, tired s’all” to everyone.

How could he be ok, He was currently unemployed, a single father figure to four younger girls, and his mum was still in an unconscious state. He didn't have time to worry about what his so-called new friend thought about him.

He was slowly thinning, bones jutting out more and frame all sharp angles.

A bright lime poster haphazardly dangling from the wall caught his attention. Smoothing out the crinkled edges, he found a tutoring club notification staring back at him.

Skimming over the miniscule text, a single detail caught his eye. Pays $11 an hour. Damn, that was great pay. He reckoned he wasn’t all that bad at maths, signing up to tutor someone would also give him more credit when it came to choosing universities… 

Ripping the piece of paper completely off the cork board, he pocketed it and jogged back to his class. 

\---

He ducked his head down as he quickly shuffled into the chattering classroom.

Classes had long been dismissed but he made sure Liam was able to pick up his sisters.   
  
Anxiety getting the best of him, he slouched down in his chair and started picking at his fingernails. Everyone seemed to ignore him, all having their own elite, brain-powered cliques. And as Louis sat there with light voices overlapping each other about quantum mechanics and poetry contests, he suddenly wished he didn’t attend.

Ms. Cole, clapped her hands together twice, immediately silencing the conversing students. 

“Welcome to the After School Tutoring Club. As many of you are aware of, this is a paying job. Which means absolute no funny business, no slacking off and no skipping. I highly doubt any of you will do this,” 

She looked around the classroom at the students sitting poker straight, attention fully on her, “You are to help the student efficiently and to give positive feedback and respectful criticism only.”

The classroom broke into hush whispers as the pupils around Louis began discussing what topics they want to tutor. The middle-aged teacher cleared her throat loudly, “As stated on the club description, all of you will sign up for a subject to tutor. Uh- Nicolas, please pass these out.” 

A slouching boy stood up, his polo shirt slightly crinkled and slacks rolled up. He then proceeded to pass out the stack of forms, his leather penny loafers, yes, penny loafers, soundless on the carpet.

Louis sighed quietly as he looked at the formal looking paper, reaching a hand into the front pocket of his backpack and pulling out a pencil. 

A wavy haired girl sitting a few seats beside him scoffed, “A pencil, seriously? What an amateur,” she paused to fix her glasses, “We always use pens.”

Louis’ face felt warm as a few other girls let out hyena-like giggles. 

“Well prude. I be’ you’re an amateur a’ suckin’ di-” 

“Mr. Tomlinson!” Ms. Cole looked up from her grading, scandalized, “We never use such vulgar language. If I hear you one more time, you will be removed from the club.” 

He looked back at his form again, “Yes ma’am.”

A few moments of silence with only the faint scratching of writing utensils until a loud whisper echoed through the classroom. “I bet you like sucking them.” 

Louis kept his head down, “So wot? A’ least I get dick.” 

The silent giggles bouncing around the room died down, all eyes darting towards Ms. Cole. She was still grading papers, not even paying attention to the students. But little did they know, she was secretly cackling inside, amused by new boy’s blunt remarks. 

After ten more minutes of utter pin-dropping noise levels, the teacher clapped her hands together, undoubtedly startling every student in the classroom. 

“That’s a wrap for today, please hand in your forms and you’ll start tutoring tomorrow.”

A flurry of papers and backpacks waltzed in a gaggle around the desks and out the door, each bidding Ms. Cole goodbye. Louis just quietly walked out the room, questioning himself as to why he ever thought this was a good idea. 

\---

(LIAM POV)

He yawned, watching crack videos last night until dawn was not a good idea.

Tugging on a pair of baggy jeans, he ruffled through his dresser. Luckily, he wasn’t one to be indecisive, quickly settling on a baby pink jumper over a white polo.

Rushing downstairs, he hurriedly tucked in his shirt and hugged his mum goodbye.

“Have a good day in school honey!”

Sprinting down the driveway and sliding into Louis’ car, he was greeted by a chorus of “Hi Li!”’s.   
“Hey girls, hi!” 

Fifteen minutes of haphazardly dropping off the younger siblings, Louis frantically parked the car and waited for Liam to gather his stuff.

“Do you want me to pick up your sisters again?”

The shorter lad sighed, “I’m so sorry Li, I have to tu’oring this afternoon and I really nee-”

“Lou, we’re family. You, young man, need to focus on what’s most important to you at the moment.” 

Louis smiled, “Thanks Liam, wot did I do to deserve a friend like you?”

“Exist. Now toss me those car keys.”

Louis laughed as he watched Liam miss the keys and drop them, “C’mon, we have class in five minutes.” 

\---

They walked through the crowded hallways, cliques forming roadblocks as the cheerleaders squealed about their lipgloss and the computer geeks crowded around some new video game.

The last class had just ended and Liam had insisted on walking Louis to the club, clearly sensing that Louis was uneasy about attending.

“You’ll be fine, Lou.” 

His words were reciprocated with a small smile, the latter pushing open the library door and glancing at him one more time.

After a thumbs up and reassuring smile, the door closed and he was on his own. He sighed, gripping his backpack tighter as he walked soundlessly through the hallways. 

He enjoyed these moments like thee the most, being able to walk somewhere quiet and alone. Leaves him to calm his thoughts and to sigh as many times as wants to. 

Hushed voices made his ears prick up as he turned his head towards the origin of the sound.

Rounding the hallway, he came face to face with Zayn and the blonde beauty of the school, Gigi full-on snogging against the lockers. 

Although Liam didn’t know why, a bit of his heart cracked and shattered at the sight. Resisting the urge to gag and cry at the same time, he bolted past them and shoved open the school doors.

Taking a deep breath of brisk, biting autumn wind, he slammed the door of Louis’ poor car and started the engine gently. He wanted to go home and cry into his pillow, but he had duties. 

As he picked up Louis’ sisters one by one, forcing a smile as they cheerfully told hi, about their day, he willed himself not to let a tear loose.

\---

(ZAYN POV)

“Zayn I’m telling you, this is not going to make Liam jealous. If anything, the poor boy’s just going to get heartbroken over you and I kissing.”

Zayn shook his head, “He’s not that innocent.”

Upon seeing Gigi’s disapproving look, he looked down.

“Please Gee? This’ll help me get Liam. I know you secretly ship it.”

She laughed humourlessly, “There are hundreds of different ways to get him to like you. Take him out on a date, tell him you like him. He’s one of those people who actually appreciates the little things. He’s too precious to get heartbroken.”

He knew, he was just too much of a coward to take the initiative. He wished he had enough balls to confess, but now he just has to stick to his petty plan. 

“Hey Gee?” She glanced at him.

“Promise that no matter what, you’ll be my friend?”

She sighed, “I’ll always be your friend, but I don’t think this will work.” 

Zayn opened his mouth to say something but heard those soft, timid footsteps of which he knew by heart and instead smashed his lips against Gigi’s. 

The footsteps halted, and before he could pull away to look at his reaction, they started again, thudding faster and faster as Liam had proceeded to sprint away. 

Gigi wiped her mouth and glared at him. 

“What did I tell you?” 

Zayn’s heart lurched painfully as he sank down against the lockers. 

“I fucked up.”

“Royally.”

(LOUIS POV)

He sat in the library, nervous as he waited for the kid to show up. 

The brief description of his client was that he was seventeen, junior in highschool, and failing calculus. 

He looked down at his phone, the screen showing that it was 3:30. Five more minutes of waiting and he’ll call it a day.

“Hey mate, are you here for tutoring?” 

A slight australian accented voice had Louis looking up. In front of his stood a dimpled, grinning boy with curly hair and a lavender jumper.

“Uh yeah, m’Louis, and you-?”

“Ashton, nice to meet ya Louis!”

He took a seat diagonal of Louis and pulled out his textbook.

“So, wot do you need help with?”

The aussie boy giggled, “Everything.”

Louis sighed playfully.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas special coming in a day or two, hopefully I can update a bit more during winter break... I apologize for not having the special ready today, I've just been going through some rough days so please bear with me while I get my shit back together. Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it and Happy Holidays for all of y'all who don't...
> 
> In which Harry needs to step up his game and Ashton is still kind of happy about his Chemistry test.
> 
> Homophobic slurs are used in this. If uncomfortable, please skip.

**Chapter 15**

“Lou, could you please wait for me? I need to go pick up my essay from Chemistry.” 

Louis groaned, “You know I have to get home, Liam’s sick and someone has to watch over the girls.”

Ashton nodded vigorously, “I know, I know, but this is only going to take five seconds and then we can go home. Please.”

“Fine. Hurry up.”

“Thank youuu!” Echoed through the empty hallways as the cheerful boy started sprinting past the lockers and up the stairs. 

Louis had been tutoring him on Calculus for a week now, and the lad had shown impressive progress.

He was slightly worried about Liam though, who had been avoiding him for some reason. Completely baffled by the puppy-like lad, he had tried cheering him up with everything he liked. 

No matter, he had stopped prodding about it a while ago, understanding that Liam needed his space. He hoped to pick up some chocolate ice cream on the way home and binge watch Toy Story with his sisters and Liam.

“Hey Louis! I’ve been looking for you all week.” 

He stiffened at the voice, posture rigid and stance firm. 

“What do you want, Styles.”

\---

(HARRY POV)

He had been searching the entire school for Louis, who always seemed to slip away every time he called his name.

Now, in the deserted hallway, he was more than thrilled to be able to talk to the boy. 

Although he mentally punched himself for thinking of the boy as cute, he was thoroughly intrigued by those cerulean eyes. Why were they so icy now? His cheekbones seemed more prominent than usual, was he eating alright?

A huff startled him out of his ponderings, “Is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me like that?” 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Was the unnecessary comment that slipped out of his mouth in a hushed mumble. 

“I’m what?” 

He willed every god in the sky to not make him blush, “You’re- you’re so bitchy, I’ve tried talking to you this entire week and you ignored me.” 

The shorter lad snorted, “Maybe if you weren’ so fucking stupid, you’d actually know why I'm avoidin’ you. Hell, maybe this whole thing wouldn' be happening!”

“What? Why are you avoiding me on purpose?” 

“You know wot you did!” 

Harry shook his head, genuinely racking his brain for things he's don't that might have made Louis uncomfortable, “I don't. Now would you please tell me?”

Louis shook his head, a frustrated grin on his face, “You called me a- a-”

“A what? A bitch? A shit? Don't I already call you those? Why are you so offended now-”

“You absolu’e wanker, you fuckin’ called me a FAG.” 

Harry stopped his guessing, the word seemed to echo through the hallway, bouncing off of lockers and entangling into the carpet. 

Louis looked on the verge of tears, “You called me a FAG. A TWINK. HAPPY NOW?” 

Harry shook his head frantically, “You couldn't have heard me, you weren't there-”   
  
“JUST BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING TINY EYES CAN’T SEE THREE METRES AROUND YOU DOESN’T MEAN WE DON’T EXIST.”

Tears were streaming down Louis’ perfect cheeks. Harry hated himself for being the reason why, “Louis, you don’t know the whole story, I didn't mean to say that,” He felt so helpless, wanting to explain but feeling like a fish out of water.

“Hey Lou! Let's go, I got an A!” An excited Ashton came skipping towards him. Upon seeing Louis’ tears, he frowned. Looking up at Harry, his frown deepened even more, as if he knew what was going on, “That's not cool man.”

And Harry knew, he knew that it wasn't cool. But the fact that this younger boy decides to go and state the irritatingly obvious truth made Harry's brain go into autopilot. 

“Oh so you finally found yourself a twink boyfriend eh Louis?” 

Louis only bowed his head, silent sobs shaking his tiny frame.

“For fucks sake, leave this place already, you're faggin’ up the hallway.”

Ashton stood by Louis’ side, unsure of what to say, “Hey, don't swear.” 

Harry laughed. A harsh, forced-out sound. 

“What a gentleman! Don't swear,” He mimicked the other curly haired boy. 

Louis looked up, eyes filled to the brim with hatred, “Fucking leave us alone Harry. Don' ever try talking to me again.” 

He shoved past Harry, who let him, and slung an arm around Ashton. 

“C’mon Ash, he’s not worth any of our time.”

Harry watched them leave, the blaze in his eyes slowly dying as he realized what he had said. 

He whirled around and punched the lockers behind him, “FUCK!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok a few things I need to get off my chest, I'll include them in the end notes. Endless apologies for this horribly late Christmas Special, it's been quite a difficult year for me... No matter, we shall carry on. OH also my computer glitches so if you see a random "there" in a sentence, please understand that my blind eyes couldn't find it and delete it before posting.
> 
> Where Louis doesn't have to worry anymore, Niall has acquired two new things... you'll see, and Zayn's wrists hurt. *winka wonka* ;3
> 
> Warning: If there are any innocent beans left in the fandom, there will be smut starting from Ziam's POV all the way to the end so if you are sensitive to sexual action, please stop reading once Shiall's POV ends.

**Christmas Special (A somewhat connection to the Thanksgiving Special)**

\---

(LARRY POV) 

He sighed quietly, the house was a mess of giggles, loud talking and silverware clattering.

All of the Tomlinsons crammed into a medium sized town house was sure to end in chaos.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves them. But now every time he looked at them, it was just a reminder of how he had fucked up during Thanksgiving. After the whole fiasco and the failed “Shiall Mission” as Liam had put it, they decided as a group that staying apart for Christmas was better.

Still, as he sat there, Harry’s glowing smile directed at him with chattering from the laughing parents, he wished he could go back in time and change what he did. 

“Excuse me for a mo’ please, nature calls.” He faked a smile at the relatives who paid no attention to him, except Gemma who gave him a reassuring smile as she listened to Lottie yap about her classes.

Harry was quick to follow, seeing as his boobear was clearly distressed. He found Louis sitting on the toilet lid of the upstairs bathroom, head in his hands.

“Lou, what's wrong?”

“I-I just wish I could-” 

He paused to take a deep breath, “wish I could go back in time and, and not have tried to pressure Nialler into agreeing to Shawn.”

Louis looked up at Harry, “I don't know how to fix this mess, Haz.”

Harry smiled softly, “If they truly do have feelings for each other, they’ll fix it on their own. They'll confront each other and maybe, maybe it'll take some time. But they'll work it out.”

Louis felt Harry's hand lift his chin up, his lover bending down to give him a quick, chaste kiss. 

“C’mon boo, we have a family dinner to get through.”

Louis smiled, “They are quite the handful, aren't they.”

Harry stopped by the doorway and looked down at Louis as he grinned widely, dimples prominent, “They’re our loving handful though. I love you boobear, Merry Christmas.” 

Louis poked the taller lad’s dimples, “I love you too hazzabear.”

\---

(SHIALL POV)

Niall sighed, munching on a freshly baked slice of apple pie.

He had decided to spend Christmas alone. His family in Mullingar wouldn't miss him that much anyways, having won a trip to Paris.

The flat was eerily quiet as the other usual occupant had left for Canada to spend Christmas Eve with his parents.

As much as he denied it in his head, he regretted his words towards Shawn.

He wanted to give him a chance yet was afraid of the taller lad leaving him for someone better, like that Camilla girl who worked as a barista at the Starbucks down the street. 

He shuddered at the thought.

It was almost midnight now, a flurry of white and cold bite. And, as he looked down, he had worked his way through three pies. Placing down his phone after reading his conversations with Shawn, he stood up and stretched. Nothing to do now, might as well go to bed. 

What an uneventful and depressing Christmas.

As he headed down the hallway, a knock echoed through the flat, bouncing of the floors and absorbed by the rugs. Who would ring at such an ungodly time? Nevertheless, he opened the door, having nothing to lose anyways.

“I-Shawn?” His mouth had fallen open and he was staring at the shyly grinning lad, “I thought you were in Canada?” 

The latter shook his head, “Booked a flight here as soon as Christmas Eve was over. It isn't Christmas without my lovely flatmate.”

Niall blushed, “I- erm, I’m sorry for how I acted at Thanksgiving. I thought about it a lot and I have something to confe-” 

“Niall,” He looked up hopefully, hoping Shawn had gotten the memo. But instead heard what he didn't want to hear the most-

“Niall- You don't have to do this in pity, I completely get that you don't reciprocate feelings and I’ll get over it eventually,”

Niall’s bashful look had morphed into a frown.

“And I’d also like to,” The lad took a deep breath, smiling anxiously, “apologize. I’d like to apologize for what I did at Thanksgiving, it was completely unacceptable of me to try and force you into something you don't want. I accept your choice and understand if you want me to move out.”

Scratch that, the frown was now an open-mouthed gape of unbelief as Niall stared up at Shawn. And to think he had just acquired the courage to confess too.

“No Shawn I-” 

A box was thrust into his hands, diverting Niall’s attention.

“I just thought I'd get you a lil’ something for our possibly last Christmas together.” 

Niall gingerly opened the box and almost dropped it in shock. A glistening Rolex stared back at him, resting on it’s bed of velvet.

“Shawn…”

The younger lad scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “Do you like it?”

Niall tried, he really did, but no words came out of his mouth. His feelings and emotions were holding them hostage in a choke-grip. Shawn bowed his head down, disappointment and rejection radiating off of him, “I’ll- um I’ll go drop off my bags, get some sleep, I guess.” 

The padding of socked feet sprang Niall back to life, his brain sending alarm bells of _‘Go after him!’_ And _‘Don’t let him go!’_.

So he did the thing he did best.

“WAIT!”

...Be loud. 

Shawn turned around, “Niall it’s fine-”

“SHUT UP! Just shut up for a second and lemme do my thing.”

His mouth snapped shut.

The Ireland native took a deep breath, “I- I like you, and not because you gave me a present,” He tacked on hastily, “but because you are a fucking amazing person. I've been trying to hide my feelings but look where that got us- Ok, what I'm trying to say, is that I DO reciprocate those feelings and I DO want us to be something. Anything. A THING.”

Without missing a beat, he smooshed his apple cinnamon-flavoured lips onto the flabbergasted other’s slightly chapped ones.

Shawn immediately kissed back, feeling as if a thousand weights have just been lifted off his shoulders. His mind still questioned if this was a dream. He liked him back, they had the potential to be a thing. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a gloomy Christmas.

\---

(ZIAM POV- just pure smut.)

Zayn arched his back, whimpers escaping his roughly bitten lips. Rouge tinted his whole body, legs jerking involuntarily. Breaking under the intense pressure of lust.

“Shhhhh baby, you don’t get to cum right now. Remember? After all that naughty teasing you did yesterday at your family’s Christmas Eve party, be glad daddy’s giving you any today.”

“I- fuck Li, just get on with it!” 

Liam smiled against the soft, warm flesh of his lover’s thigh. Fingers roaming around, the occasional tweak and tug to rile up the desperate lad.

Zayn shook his arms, hands cuffed to each bedpost with furry, festive handcuffs, “Please Li- Daddy!” 

The rough calloused fingers working their way towards Zayn’s nipples, twisting and pinching lightly. His cock leaking, flushed an angry red.

“Please daddy, daddy…” 

Liam licked a fat stripe up the other’s dick, lingering his wet mouth at the tip. 

Standing up to quickly swipe the lube and condom from their nightstand, he groaned softly as he admired the squirming beauty underneath him.

Zayn nearly cried out in relief as he felt a finger circle his rim, cold and slippery from the lube. Feeling him out then pushing past his tight ring, slowly moving past his velvety walls. 

“Nice and tight for daddy eh? So pretty for me, kitten.”

“A-another, please.”

A low chuckle rumbled, “Only because you asked so nicely.”

And so another digit was added to the wet, steamy grind inside of Zayn, pumping in and out of him agonizingly slowly.

“I'm ready daddy.” 

For a second, concern flashed past Liam’s eyes, “You sure baby? Can you take it? Can you take daddy’s thick cock?” 

Zayn nodded weakly through his bliss-muddled state, “Want your cock, daddy. Want you to fill me up and rip me apart. P-please daddy-” 

The last syllable ended in a high pitched moan, cut off by Liam sliding into the tied down lad. He almost came right then and there. The feeling of Zayn around him, tight, wet, hot. Skin on skin, the air fogged up. All, everything forgotten as one pounded in and out of another. The room punctuated by short “uh”s and deep grunts.

“Fuck daddy, I’m-” A sharp bite to his collarbone made him suck his breath in, “I’m so clo-” 

The muscled lad picked up the pace impressively, slamming aggressively in and out of Zayn, “Then cum, my little slut.”

That pushed him completely over the edge, cumming with a screamed, “LEEYUMMMM!” His eyes rolled upwards as his dick twitched. White spurted out and coated his chest, clinging onto his neck and stomach. 

Liam succumbed to the pleasure not long after Zayn, collapsing next to him after disposing of the used condom and uncuffing the latter. Both panting, Liam lazily draped an arm over Zayn. 

“Merry Christmas Zaynie.” 

Zayn smiled up at the ceiling hazily, “Merry Christmas Li.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here we go. One, I really do apologize for the extremely late Christmas Special, Xmas this year was especially difficult as I relapsed twice, my neighbor passed away... it just gets worse. Two, I am suffering from withdrawal... bad habits. I understand that it is not an excuse but please bear with me as I try to overcome the urges. Three, this story is coming to a possible end in the near future, 5-10 more chapters-? And also thank you for 500+ hits! It might not seem like much but it means so, so much to me. Much gratitude. Four, I recently reread over this fic again and I'm slowly growing very insecure about it. This is my child and I've worked so hard on it, but I feel like it's slowly deteriorating in quality and that... maybe the ships are not as popular or my writing styles isn't as sensible or humourous... However I will be completing this book no matter what. One more thing, no one's probably reading this, but if you are... thank you. We might not know each other, but you just made my day so much better. I don't have anyone to properly vent or confide to, and this is the only place I feel safe and comfortable enough to do it... so a huge thank you to all of you anonymous readers who just read my rant. :) Love all of y'all.


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A lot has happened these past few months since I ditched y'all. Sincerest apologies but I'm back to updating once a week :) So- how were y'all's New Years? Valentine's Days? I recently broke up with my girlfie- but we good. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love y'all.
> 
> Where Harry needs happiness. 
> 
> Warnings: Self harm triggers, alcohol. If you are sensitive, please skip over.

**Chapter 16**

(HARRY POV)

It’s been a week. A week since he last talked to Louis. A week since he last saw meaning in waking up and getting out of bed.

He was a walking corpse inside, his shiny exterior entertaining others and forcing laughter and smirks. A rotten MnM. If there was any. 

And now it was a Saturday, as he trudged home from aimlessly jogging along the streets of his neighborhood.

“So the son does come home after all.”

He shook his head at the floor and looked up with a face-splitting smile as he slowly closed the door, flinching at the click. 

“You little bitch, why don't you tell us where you were this week?” 

He remained silent, slowly inching his feet towards the staircase.

“Well? Are you fucking mute? ANSWER ME, BOY.”

He mentally clenched his muscles, trying to prevent himself from shrinking away from the loud noise, “I- I was at a friend’s house.” 

His father smirked, “Lying isn't a good fit on you,” 

He looked over at Harry's mum, “We've raised a liar. What achievement is that?” She grimaced, “A fucking disappointment. Cowardly little shit, you good-for-nothing boy. I can't even look you in the face and call you my son.” 

Harry just stretched the corners of his mouth wider, smile plastic. “I understand, mother. I apologize for having disappointed you, and I will work on improving my disgusting behaviour.”

She just looked away, “Keep smiling like that and I will smash your head into the pantry door. It's very tempting you know? Scum. Just go, you're wasting oxygen anyways.” 

He just stood there, face numb from grinning as his feet quickly shuffled up the stairs and bolted into his room. 

  
  


It’s been an hour of him just sitting beside his bed, staring at the wall as he fidgeted with his hands. Scratching here, picking there.

A slam on the door made him jump, “We’re going out, don’t do anything.” 

And now it's been an hour and three minutes since the high-heeled footsteps thudded away. An hour and five minutes later, he had bolted downstairs, a bottle of whiskey and painkillers were snatched from the cabinet. An hour and six minutes since he hesitated and grabbed a small kitchen knife. 

He closed the door of the bathroom, locking it and checking twice before downing two gulps of the scalding liquid. His throat constricted as he took another, this time downing the two pills in his pale hands. He shakily picked up his phone, taking time to admire the blood smeared underneath his nails. 

He pressed Zayn’s contact as he emptied the contents of the bottle, contenting himself with dividing the medication into groups of three. The ringtone rang on and on as he waited for his best friend to pick up. And he didn't. The call went to voicemail as he leaned his head against the wall. He tried again.

And again.

And again.

(ZAYN POV)

He ran a hand roughly through his mangled hair, “I don't know how to fix this Gee.” 

The girl sighed, fiddling with the hem of her cropped tee, “I have two words- Told. You.”

“Yeah, you told me so. But how do I fix this?” 

He was beyond worried, pacing across his carpet and ruining his quiff. Which was the thing he was least concerned about right now. 

“I’m telling you Zee, ask him out. You’ve done enough damage. Now let me pick you a nice outfit, buy you some flowers and dump you on his doorstep and ring his doorbell.” 

He sighed frustratedly, “It’s not that easy Gee, I’ve picked on him since we were six. He’s not going to accept me that easily.”

He was hit by a sudden slap in the face, “Well then ask to be his friend first, grovel for forgiveness. You’re gone for him, he’s gone for you, just go get your mans.”

He held his cheek as Gigi continued to rant, her blonde hair swinging back and forth as she gestured aggressively.

He thought back to the first day Liam noticed him, they were six. He had watched the boy about his age sit in the sandbox all alone. He had a perfect button nose, and flawless chocolate curls.

Zayn had admired the wild fashion taste, buzz lightyear trainers and a pink tutu? Stunning. He was captivated and he didn’t want to let go. So he ran over and pulled the doll out of the perfect boy’s grasp, wanting to play with him. The cutie had started bawling out of nowhere.

Not wanting to see tears coming out of his beautiful eyes, Zayn bent down to speak in a high pitched voice, mimicking a girl’s voice trying to entertain the crying lad as he walked the doll through the sand.

The next thing he knew, he was on the grass, side hurting as another little gremlin had shoved him down and was comforting his beautiful boy. He shouldn’t be touching what was Zayn’s, Zayn should be there comforting what was his.

And since that day, Zayn vowed to make the gremlin’s life a living hell and to claim back his beautiful boy.

“Zayn? Are you still with me bud?” He was pulled out of his memory by the snapping finger of his friend, “You need a plan. And being the great friend I am, I’ve decided to help you.” 

He sighed reluctantly, oblivious to his phone vibrating under some cushions.

“Ok, let’s start.” 

  
  


(HARRY POV)

He hiccuped, one hand switching between grasping the happy-juice and pressing the call button, the other subconsciously twisting the knife around in the air. 

Niall didn't pick up either. 

(NIALL POV)

Dim lights shone over the crazed crowd, the house was full of weed, alcohol and sex. 

And Niall was smack-dab in the middle, drunkenly chatting up a pretty brunette with glistening teeth and gelled hair. 

“Uh, your phone is ringing.”

Oddly attentive, Niall liked that, “I’m sure it isn’t as important as you,” He slurred while repocketing his phone, “Now where were we?” 

Before the taller one attached his lips to his.

(HARRY POV)

Which left one last choice. 

(LOUIS POV) 

His phone rang as he sat on his bed, Ashton on the rug.

“Who is it?” 

He shook his head, declining the call and putting his phone on Do Not Disturb, “No one, now where were we? Oh yeah, Luke.” 

Ashton blushed, “I don't know Louis, he doesn't seem- interested.”

Louis scoffed, “Oh trust me, everyone's noticed. Punk rock Luke Hemmings holding the door for little twink Ashton Irwin is a big deal.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

(HARRY POV)

His eyes stung as every single one of the calls went to voicemail. He really was worthless. He was nothing but a waste of oxygen. He stared at the knife, the light above bouncing off of the smooth blade. 

He ran his thumb over it, grinning when a drop of crimson began to ooze out. The knife moved efficiently, opening his pale skin and revealing salmon coloured flesh. Blood ran in trickling streams, worming their way out and staining the tile.

He took another swig, leaning his head against the wall. Bathing in the pain. It was worth it. He dumped some whiskey onto his wounds, laughing when it stung to hell and back. 

He deserved this.

The rumble of the garage door opening shot him back to his senses, standing up hazily and screwing the lid back onto the alcohol. He swept the medication into his hand, hesitating before dumping them back into the bottle. 

Quickly running some water over the slices on his arms, he messily bandaged everything up and set everything aside. Quietly clearing his throat in an attempt to sound sober.

“Where are you, useless piece of shit?” 

M“In the bathroom mum, taking a shit.”

“Be quick.”

“Yes mother.”

A scoff echoed through the house as some thudding of footsteps were heard and the stairs creaked as they both ascended to their room. 

He sighed as he went back to scrubbing the tile, and scratching at the grout, trying to get the blood and alcohol stains out.

What was the point in life?


End file.
